


Verboten

by Blueskyportrait



Series: Ghouls of New York [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Demingods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Blood and Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Tokyo Ghoul AU, kind of, no rape happens it's just the topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskyportrait/pseuds/Blueskyportrait
Summary: Percy lost his job at a dinner and got hired to work at a coffee shop. On his first day of the job, he meets someone who will change his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't your ordinary coffee shop au >:]

“So, your boss fired you a couple of days ago?”  
“Not so much fired, more like ‘let go’ in his words.”  
Percy walks side by side with his friend Annabeth down the busy streets of New York City. He bemoans to her about his shitty boss he now used to work with at some dinner near Time Square. Percy never liked Dionysus. He was always drunk and yells at the male employees for even leaving a speck of dust on the tables, while he flirted and gave raises to his favorite waitresses.

Percy’s worked for this man for almost a year and a half since he was a Junior in high school. While he was glad he no longer has to enter that dinner ever again, he’s pissed Dionysus fired him before he could have the satisfaction to say “I quit.” Percy zips up his sweater a little more, it’s still pretty chilly in late February. “So, have you figured out which college you’re going to attend?” he asked. “Well, I’m still stuck between NYU and Penn University,” said Annabeth, “They’re great schools. But I’m not sure which one to go to. What about you?”

Percy just shrugs. “NYU. It’s right here at home anyway.” “I see.” As they turned at a corner, Annabeth nudges Percy in the side. “Hey, look.” She points at a building with plastic sheets covering the windows from the inside. On the glass door was a sign that says ‘Now Hiring for Sweet Love Coffee.’ Percy grimaces a little. “Uh, are you sure that-” “C’mon seaweed brain, just give it a shot,” says Annabeth as she drags Percy to the front door.

It pink inside. But it wasn’t the obnoxious neon pink but a soft pastel pink. But still, it’s a lot of pink. The tiles were white and pink tiled, the walls were pink, the counter was white with rose patterns on the corners next to the empty pastry display box. A woman comes from the back and gives her brightest smile. The first thought that came to Percy’s mind was that she was beautiful. She was blonde with light freckles dusting her heart shaped face, and wore a white fitted dress showing off her hourglass figure. “Why hello!” She greeted, “Are you looking to fill out an employment application?” Before Percy could speak, Annabeth answers for him. “Yes! Well, he is.” She pushes Percy forward.

“Great!” said the woman. “My name is Aphrodite. I’m the owner of Sweet Love Coffee that will soon open in a couple of weeks. What’s your name?” “Oh uh, my name is Percy Jackson.” Aphrodite takes Percy by the hand and guides him to a table. “It’s nice to meet you! Sit here sweetie and I’ll find you the papers to fill out.” Aphrodite leaves to the back of the building and Percy turns towards Annabeth. “What the hell did you drag me into?” “Hey, I’m helping you out here.” Percy makes a face that says no-you’re-clearly-not. “Can’t I enjoy at least a week without a job?” Annabeth rolls her eyes. “You’re going to have to pay for NYU somehow. And who knows, maybe if you’re lucky, she won’t hire you.”

Percy faces forward and mutters a few profanities under his breath. Aphrodite comes back with the employment application. “Ok, here you go. The are a few spots available for barista positions. I’ll be training the new employees before the official opening in two weeks.” She puts down a pen on the table. “You can fill this out and I’ll review it tonight. Come back tomorrow at 2:00 pm sharp and I’ll interview you.”

Percy’s eyes widen at the offer. In the corner of his eye he could see Annabeth smirking. “Thank you. I really appreciate it,” said Percy. “You’re welcome! Call for me when you’re done.” Percy looks up at Annabeth who was still giving him that shit-eating grin. “Hey, like you said,” Percy mutters, “She might not hire me.”

*****

Percy ended up getting hired the day after the interview. During the first training day, Percy met some...interesting people. A girl named Drew Tanaka was the assistant manager for Aphrodite and was overseeing the training with her. She kept over criticizing Percy and some of the other baristas to the point of not being helpful. “You need to put more whip on that frappe! That’s too much milk! What are you an idiot? Lacy, quit your crying.”

“She’s a bit much huh?” said a brown skinned girl named Piper. “I’ve worked with worse,” said Percy. He looks over his shoulder and see Drew now chewing out some poor kid named Malcom. Aphrodite watches with a tense smile. Throughout the day Aphrodite taught the baristas the names of the types of coffee and how to brew each of them. It was very interesting to learn since he only knew how to make one type of coffee and it comes from a cheap grocery store.

After three hours Percy packs his bag and heads out the door. Piper follows him soon after. “So, Percy right?” “Yeah. What’s up?” She hums in response. “Thought you might want a walking buddy. Who knows what lurks in the night.” Percy chuckles a bit nervously. “A little too real Piper.” “C’mon, there aren’t many ghouls in this area.”

Percy shivers at the thought. New York is obviously a populous city, which means it’s a big hunting ground for ghouls, human-looking monsters who eat people. Recently, there’s reports of a ghoul referred to as the Seductress by the CCG, who kidnaps young men and slowly eats them for over a week. Some reports assume the victims must have known her and have trusted her enough to go with her alone. From the autopsies of the bodies found, the medical examiners’ report that the Seductress rapes her victims before or while eating them.

The CCG have guessed her hunting ground is somewhere in Lower Manhattan, and cautioned everyone to stay in groups and keep up with curfew. “So, this a weird question,” says Piper, “but what do you think it would be like to be a ghoul?” Percy opens his mouth but closes after a few short seconds. “I...I’m not sure.” “Well I think it must be fascinating.”

Percy startles for a moment. “What do you mean?” Piper turns to look up at Percy. “What I mean is in a evolutionary and a philosophical sense. Where did ghouls evolve from? Do they come from the same lineage as us? Why do they look like us? Is there a reason for ghouls to exist? Do they believe in God? Do they have their own God? Do they even believe in a higher existence at all?”

Piper puts her finger to her head. “No one seems to be asking the real questions here. Of course, that doesn’t mean I don’t hate ghouls. But it would be interesting to know what makes them tick you know?” Percy nods his head. “So, what do you think it would be like to be a ghoul?” Piper repeats. “I think,” Percy begins, “In all honesty, I think it must be very lonely.”

*****

One week later, Percy starts his first day of work after school on a Wednesday. The shop was pretty slow since it just opened two days ago, but the pacing was enough to keep him busy. Drew kept eyeing everyone like a hawk making sure no one messes up an order. “Hey, you’re friends with Annabeth right?” Piper asks. “Yeah, how did you know?” “I have her for English and I thought you looked familiar from school.” Percy sighs. “Ah, I see.”

“Do you have Algebra II with Ms. Dodds?” He asks. Piper rolls her eyes. “Man who doesn’t? I had a hard time staying awake in her class throughout this year. I almost flunked her semester final before winter break.” “Yeah me too.” The front door rings and Drew barks for Percy to serve the next customer. He approaches the register. “Hello, what can I get you?” When he looks up he almost has a heart attack.

The guy is around the same age as him, maybe a year younger. His dark hair cascaded in waves to his shoulders, his olive skin glowed from the sunlight coming through the windows. He wore a white button up shirt with a black vest and black slacks and sneakers, a strange way to dress. But his eyes were the most memorizing.They were such a deep brown it almost looked black, but they looked amazing.

“Um..sir?” Percy snaps out of his trance. “S-Sorry?” The guy chuckles. “I asked for an espresso.” “O-Oh! Right!” Percy blushes a deep red and punches in the order. _‘Shit! I’m already embarrassing myself on the first day of work!’_

“Uh, that’ll be $3.45.” The guy hands him some cash and Percy puts the amount in the register. He hands the guy his change. “And uh, what’s your name?” “Nico.” _‘That’s a sexy name. Wait. No! Shut up!’_ Percy scribbles Nico’s name on the coffee cup. “Ok, it’ll be ready in a few minutes.” “Thanks.” Nico takes a seat at one of the empty tables and pulls out his phone. Percy sighs and turns to the coffee brewer to start the espresso. “What the hell was that?” He flinches when Piper appears at his side. She was smiling wickedly.

“I-It’s nothing!” Percy almost shrieks. “I got nervous, it’s all!” “Nervous over a hot guy?” The coffee cup almost slips from his grasp. “Can you not?” Piper just nudges his arm. “Alright, I’ll leave alone for now.” She leaves to take another customer’s order up front. Percy finishes the espresso and calls for Nico that his coffee is ready. “Thank you Percy,” he says as he approaches him with a small smile. “H-How did you know my name?” “Your name tag?” Percy looks down at his apron and mentally slaps himself.

“Right. Sorry.” “It’s cool.” Nico takes his coffee and his fingers brush against Percy’s. It only lasted for a second but he felt a shock go up his arm from the contact. He watches Nico leave the shop. “Soooooo?” Piper was leaning on the counter smirking up at Percy. “Shut up,” Percy says, his skin burned hot from the neck up. “Hey, you two!” Drew shouted, “Quit messing around and get to work!”

*****

  
“What did you say his name was again?” Piper asked on the subway. “His name’s Nico,” said Percy as he adjusted the shoulder strap of his backpack. They left school together and are on their way to Midtown Manhattan to Sweet Love Coffee. Piper sits on one of the seats while Percy stands holding onto the ceiling straps. “Do you think you’ll see him again?” Percy shakes his head. “I doubt it.” Piper scoffs and lightly slaps his knee. “Don’t say that. Who knows what fate has for you.” “Whatever. Do you have a special someone fate set you up with?”

Piper places a finger to her chin. “As a matter of fact, I do. His name is Jason, he goes to the CCG Academy Junior School.” Percy eyes widen. “Whoa really?” “Yeah. His sister is an investigator, a really good one too. He wants to follow in her footsteps.”

“That’s so cool. I bet their parents are proud,” said Percy. Piper smiles falters a little and her eyes fall to the ground. Percy gets the hint. “Oh...I see.” “Yeah. Their parents were killed by ghouls. That’s all I’ll say on the matter.” The subway arrives at their stop and Percy and Piper leave to the platform.

They arrive at Sweet Love two minutes late. They knew because Drew went on a rant about it. “Drew it’s ok if they’re a little late,” said Aphrodite, “As long as they made it, they made it.” Percy rushes to the bathroom to put on his uniform, then he comes back out and puts his backpack in Aphrodite’s office near her desk. Once he goes up front to the registers he stops dead in his track. He could see Nico from the windows approach the front door. Shit! Shit! Shit!

He thinks he should go hide somewhere but it was already too late, Nico saw him once he entered the cafe. “Hello.” Percy stands up a little straighter. “Oh! Hey, uh...you’re here again.” Nico chuckles. “Yes. I am.” Percy noticed Nico was wearing the same outfit from the day before. “Do you...always dress like that?” Nico looks down and makes an “ah,” noise. “This is my uniform,” he says, “Believe it or not, I also work at a coffee shop just a few blocks away.”

Percy raises an eyebrow. “So, why do you come here for coffee?” Nico shrugs his left shoulder. “This place been under renovation since it was bought three months ago. I wanted to see if the establishment is any good. Looking out for competition, you know?” He smiles and Percy felt his heart quicken. “I see. So uh...what do want to order today?” Nico looks up at the menu. “I can go for a Macchiato.” Percy puts in the order and Nico pays with cash.

“Lacy! Get Percy’s order!” Drew called. Lacy flinches and rushes over to where Percy is to retrieve Nico’s order. “Oh, it’s ok,” he said, “I can do it. You can take care of the next customer if you’d like.” Lacy sighs in relief and goes to the counter. Percy brews the Macchiato and calls for Nico to retrieve his coffee.

Over the next three weeks, Percy took great notice of when this Nico character would come by. He works Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays, and he noticed that Nico came in at least once or twice on one of those days. If it was during the school week, he would come in at around 5:00 pm. On weekends, it’s around 12:30 pm. Today is Saturday, and he hasn’t come by at all this week so far. So maybe he’ll come today?

He looks at the clock nervously. It’s 11:33 am. He could feel his heart thrum hard in his chest. He watches the windows earnestly to see if he can see Nico’s figure coming. Maybe he’ll arrive early? Drew has a day off today, so he won’t get yelled at for not looking busy. “Waiting for your cute crush?” Piper asks. “Wha-?! N-No!” Piper laughs. “Percy, I know these kinds of things. Admit it. You have a crush.” “I’m going to crush your face.” He picks up a rag and cleans a random corner of the counter. The door rings and Percy looks up eagerly, but his expression falls a little when it turns out Annabeth entered the cafe.

“Wow, you don’t look too excited to see me,” Annabeth teased. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you to come by.” said Percy. Piper pulls his arm to leave from the counter. “C’mon, let’s take an early break.” They sit with Annabeth at a booth with their lunches in hand. “So,” Annabeth begins, “Tell me about this guy you’ve been crushing on.” Percy almost chokes on his sandwich. “How did you-” He looks over a Piper. “You told her?!” “Hey, we started talking more since I found out you’re her friend.” said Piper. Annabeth leans forward on her elbows and folds her hands under her chin. “Come on Percy. Spill it.”

“You actually want to know?” He asks. “Percy, I’m not going to turn into the jealous ex if you gush over the boy you’re interested in.” Annabeth says flatly. Percy waves his hands in defense. “No no, I’m just surprised you’re even interested in knowing.” “We’re friends, of course I’m interested.” Percy chews on his lower lip in thought. “Well, he’s kind of short.”

Annabeth snorts. “What?” “Not like he’s tiny,” said Percy, “But he’s a couple inches shorter than me. Maybe three. And I think he might be a year younger than me?” Annabeth eyes light up with intrigue. “Oooooh? A younger guy?” “Yeah. He has dark hair and eyes, olive skin, and he works at a coffee shop a few blocks down.” Piper and Annabeth look at him. “He works at a coffee shop too?” They say in unison. Percy shrugs his shoulders. “Yeah?” Piper gets up from the booth and takes Percy by the elbow. “I think the nearest coffee shop from here is Olympus Garden. Let’s go.” “Wait what!?”

The next thing Percy knew, he was pulled into Olympus Garden by Piper with Annabeth following close behind. The place was small but it looked very homely. The counter was decorated with fake grape vines, the flood is wooden, and the walls were painted burgundy. They go up to the front where a small african american girl with her hair tied in a high bun was brewing a coffee. “Um, excuse me, is this where we order?” Piper asks. The girl looks up and her golden eyes widen a little. “Oh, no. You can sit at one of the tables. Someone will come by to take your order.”

They pick a table near the window and take a look at the menu sitting on a peg stand. “What kind of coffees do they serve?” said Percy. “I think they do mediterranean style coffee.” said Annabeth as she examined the menu. “Oh they also do greek sandwich pitas,” said Piper, “That’s very interesting.”

“Hello, what can I get you today?” Percy looks up and almost jumps from his chair. Nico was standing in front of the tabe with a notepad in hand. He’s of course wearing his uniform, but he had his hair up in a ponytail. Percy swallowed thickly as he eyed Nico’s exposed neck. _‘It looks so smooth and soft and...ugh shut up!’_ Nico didn’t seem to notice Percy at first until he pulled his eyes away from his notepad and stared confused at him. “Oh...hi.” “H-Hey.”

Nico glances at Piper and Annabeth. “Having a lunch break?” Percy chuckles nervously. “Yeah sort of. Gotta look out for competition right?” Nico smiles softly. “Sure.” A gasp sounded behind Nico and the girl from the counter gripped him by the shoulders from behind. “Nico is that the boy you’ve been talking about?!” Nico’s face flushed a bright red and he glares angrily at the girl. “Could you be a little louder Hazel? I don’t think the rest of the cafe heard you.”

The girl referred to as Hazel covers her mouth and whispers an apology. “I’m so sorry. I got a bit too excited. I’ll let you take their order.” She walks away and busies herself with sweeping the floor. Percy could feel Piper and Annabeth smiling knowingly and him and Nico, so he distracts himself with ordering a Turkish coffee. “I’ll have a greek salad,” said Piper. “I’ll have the same,” said Annabeth. Nico jots down the orders and heads behind the counter.

“Hey, you should give him your phone number,” Annabeth suggested. “Is that a good idea?” Percy asked. Annabeth rolls her eyes. “Of course it is. What’s the worst that could happen?” “Oh, I don’t know, a lot of things!” Nico arrives with Percy’s coffee in a ceramic cup and Piper and Annabeth’s salads. “Here you go and enjoy.” Nico turns to leave, and Percy decides at the last minute to ask if he could borrow a pen. “Sure.”

He grabs a napkin from the dispenser and hastily write his phone number and shoves it Nico’s hand with his pen before he can regret it. “Okthankyou!” Nico raises his eyebrow in confusion and disappears to the back of the cafe. “Oh God, I totally fucked up,” Percy whimpers, cradling his head between his hands. Annabeth pats his head. “Don’t worry yourself sick seaweed brain. Give it about a day and he’ll definitely text you. Now drink your coffee.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I was too forward! I bet he hates me now!” Percy is lying face down on the carpet of his living room while Annabeth skims her Geography textbook for homework on the couch. “It’s been four hours since you gave him your phone number. He’s probably busy at the moment.” she said. “Or maybe he want me take a hint that he’s not interested.”

Annabeth rolls her eyes but Percy doesn’t see it and continues to whine into the floor. “Hey Percy,” Grover calls from the kitchen, “We’re out of doritos.” “There’s cheetos in the back of the pantry,” Percy answers. “Awesome! Thanks!”

A ding sounded from Percy phone and he nearly jumps out of his skin as he sits up to check his messages. “Speak of the devil,” said Annabeth.

_From Unknown Number: Hey. It’s me Nico._

Percy’s felt his heart leap into his throat. Nico actually texted! “What did he say?” Grover called as he walked into the living room with the bag of cheetos. Percy sits in between his best friends on the couch as they look over at his phone. “Say hello Nico, how are you,” suggested Annabeth. “No no,” Grover interjected, “Say what’s up. Be cool about it.” “You two are making me really nervous,” Percy muttered between his teeth.

 _Percy: Hey Nico._  
_Nico: How’s everything?_  
_Percy: It’s good. Everything’s great._  
_Nico: Glad to hear._

“Ask him out,” Annabeth chided. “Isn’t it a little too soon?” Percy asks worriedly. Grover sighs and nudges him hard with his elbow. “Three years ago, you asked me if was a ‘little too soon’ to ask out Annabeth and you wasted four months of your life debating about it with me until she asked you out herself.” “I was fifteen!” Percy cried out in defence. “I didn’t know jack about girls or relationships!” “And that’s why you’re worthy of the nickname seaweed brain,” said Annabeth as she pokes Percy’s forehead. “Now hurry it up. I want us to finish our homework.”

“Ugh, but it’s the weekend,” Grover whines as he shoves more cheetos in his face. Percy stares intensely at his phone. How should he go about it? Should it be casual? Formal? Where are they going to go if the date becomes official? Percy now just realized he hasn’t thought very far on this. “Take him out to a simple lunch,” suggested Annabeth, “It doesn’t have to be anything grand.” “I hate it when you read my mind,” Percy mutters.

_Percy: Would you like for me to take you out for lunch sometime?_

No answer. The silence felt deafening. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover stare at his phone for almost three minutes and finally,

_Nico: When?_

Percy sighs with relief.

 _Percy: Tomorrow at 2 pm. I know a good deli place._  
_Nico: Yeah sure thing. Meet me at Olympus Garden at that time._  
_Percy: Ok cool._

Percy’s head falls onto Annabeth’s shoulder and makes incoherent noises into her blonde hair. “He has it bad does he?” Grover asks. “Mmhm.”

*****

“I’m so excited for your date,” said Percy’s mom Sally Jackson as she smooths out his blue short sleeved button up shirt. “Yeah so am I,” said Percy. Sally takes his hand and pulls it close to her chest. “Now I want you to remember to stay out of Lower Manhattan. That Seductress is probably still around there.” “I know mom, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I swear,” Sally hisses “The CCG is wasting my tax money taking their time to get these ghouls. People are dying out there. Stay safe sweetie.” She hands Percy some subway money and he’s on his way. He arrives at Olympus Garden and sees Nico leaning against the window near the entrance. He wore a black t-shirt with a dancing skeleton on it and black skinny jeans with sneakers. _‘He looks even better in his casual clothes…’_

“Hey Percy.” “Hey. How are you?” Nico shrugs. “Can’t complain. You ready?” “Yeah.” From the window, Percy can see Hazel inside the cafe behind the counter with an asian guy and she waves enthusiastically at him. He waves back and leads Nico down the street.

They arrive at The Big House Deli on West 58th street. They enter the restaurant and Percy leads Nico to the front. “What do you think you want?” he asks. Nico examines the variety of sandwiches, pastas, salads, and soups on the menu above. “I think I can go for penne pasta.” Percy nods and places Nico’s order with a water as well as his order of a club sandwich with chips and a soda. They take their meal and sit at a table.

“So who else do you work with besides Hazel?” Percy asks. “Oh, there’s Frank, that guy you saw earlier in the cafe, and Reyna,” said Nico as he poked at his pasta with his fork, “And then there’s my boss and the owner of Olympus Garden, Chiron.” “There’s only five of you?” Nico nods. “Yeah. The cafe isn’t hard to manage since it’s small. But there are other employees who help with delivery and such.”

Percy hums in thought. “Interesting. Are you good friends with them?” “Definitely. What about you?” Nico asks. “Not exactly. There’s a total of 12 of us and I have a different schedule from most of them.” said Percy.  
“But I did make friends with Piper, that girl who’s usually with me at work. She actually goes to the same school as me.”  
“Oh what school do you go to?”  
“Goode High School.”  
“Cool. I go to Argo High.”

Percy take a bite of his sandwich. “You have friends there?” Nico nods again with a fond smile on his lips. “I have three. Will, Lou Ellen, and Cecil. They helped me a lot during my Freshman year.” Percy notices Nico’s smile slip a little. “I didn’t have many friends when I was younger. I...was different from most kids. So I’ve spent most of my childhood alone.” “I see what you mean.” Nico looks up with a questioning look. “You do?” “Yeah,” said Percy. “Ever since I was young, I had dyslexia and ADHD and I was always made fun of for it. Kids would call me stupid or retarded and sometimes they’d bully me in front of the teacher during class. It was...embarrassing.”

“Sorry to hear,” said Nico. Percy waved his hand like it’s not a big deal. “It wasn’t until middle school that I’ve made genuine friends. Annabeth and Grover, they didn’t care I couldn’t read certain words or I had a hard time focusing on one thing at a time. They liked me for me and it’s a blessing I’ll always cherish.”

Percy looks into Nico’s eyes and sees a mix of awe, wonder, and admiration. But there was something else, something he couldn’t seem to place for sure. In Nico’s eyes, there was also a sense of despondence.

*****

Percy and Piper board the subway and managed to catch some seats before the car filled up. “So when is the next date?” Piper asked in a singsong voice. “We just went out three days ago,” said Percy, “Besides, I want to give more thought for the next one.” “Gotcha.” They ride the subway to Midtown and arrive at Sweet Love 3 minutes before Drew could harass them for being late.

The minutes ticked by as Percy worked and kept busy. Sweet Love has gained some popularity since it opened so the baristas had to work faster to keep up with the pace of new customers. Break time finally rolled around and Percy and Piper collapse into an empty booth. “That was the first rush hour we’ve had here,” Piper exclaimed. “Yeah, it looked like Drew was going to have an aneurysm if we didn’t make the coffee machines brew fast enough,” Percy joked.

The front door chimed and Piper practically jumped out of her seat and ran towards a blonde guy with glasses in a white collared shirt and a hispanic kid in an orange shirt and camo pants. “Jason!” Piper leapt into the blonde guy’s arms and kissed him full on the lips. “Oi, Pipes! What am I chopped liver?!” The hispanic kid cried out in false offence. Piper pulled away from her boyfriend and grinded her knuckles into the kid’s head. “I just saw you hours ago at school.” She leads them to Percy’s table and they sit next to her in the booth. “Guys, this is my co-worker and new friend, Percy Jackson,” She introduced. “Percy, this is Leo Valdez, my best friend, and my wonderful boyfriend Jason Grace.”

“What’s up?” said Leo. “Pleasure to meet you,” said Jason. “Hi. It’s nice to finally meet you both.” Percy answers. “So Pipes tells me we go to the same school,” said Leo, gesturing between him and Piper. “It’s funny because I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before in any of my classes.” Leo pauses for a moment and narrows his eyes at Percy. “Wait, no...I have you for World History I think. I recognize your hair.” “Really? I guess I had no idea. I don’t pay much attention to my other classmates.” Leo shrugs. “It’s ok. I do the same thing sometimes.”

Percy hums. “So Leo, Piper told me she met Jason through you?” Leo sits up straight and claps a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “Yep! I scored a 9 month internship with the CCG’s Quinque Development Department. I want to apply there after I graduate and make weapons for the investigators. It’s through there I met Jason during my first month interning back in October and we hit it off immediately.”

“I thought Jason was a good guy so I introduced him to my childhood friend Piper Mclean.” Jason reaches for Piper’s hand and she intertwines her fingers lovingly through his. “See what I created?” said Leo. “I brought two people together and made a beautiful relationship blossom.”  
“Oh stop,” said Piper as she threw a sugar packet at Leo.

“That’s cute,” said Percy. “What’s it like to attend the Junior Academy Jason?” “It’s not much different from attending any other school,” Jason answers, “Except you learn and train in martial arts and study ghoul anatomy. I’ll be enrolling next year into the Training Academy and become a Rank 2 investigator in the future.” He adjusts his glasses on the bridge of his nose, his blue eyes turned somber. “My father used to be an investigator. I want to honor his and my mother’s memory by being the best I can be.”

“Inspiring words my friend,” said Leo. Few minutes later in a conversation about school and graduation, Percy’s phone vibrates in his pocket. He takes it out and check his messages while Piper, Jason, and Leo converse among themselves.

 _Nico: When do you leave work?_  
_Percy: At 7:35. Why?_  
_Nico: Want me to walk you home?_

Percy blushes at the offer and Piper takes notice from the corner of her eye. She takes a quick glance at the text message and gives Percy a wink. “Hey guys, do you think you’d be able to stick around until my shift ends in a hour and 40 minutes?” Jason and Leo look at eachother and Jason checks his watch. “I think we can make time.” Leo gives a half shrug. “Sure. I wanted to try the coffee anyway.” Piper smiles sweetly and kisses Jason’s palm. “I love you.” “Love you too.”

*****

After 7:35 pm, Percy separates from Piper, Leo, and Jason to head inside Olympus Garden. Nico is there in front of the counter with the asian guy and an older man with a beard. The cafe was almost empty except for the two remaining customers finishing up their coffee. “You must be Percy,” said the older man. “Uh, yeah that’s me.” said Percy. The man smiles warmly. “My name is Chiron. It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.”

The asian guy bows his head in greeting. “I’m Frank. Nice to meet you.” “Hi.” Nico steps next to Percy and says to Chiron, “May I go?” “Did you sweep?” Nico rolls his eyes. “Yes.”  
“Did you check stock?”  
“Yes.”  
“Clean all the teacups and other dishware?”  
“Yes.”  
“Wipe down the appliances?”  
“Oh my God Chiron, can I go now?”

Chiron eyes glimmer with mirth. “Yes you may.” Nico sighs exasperatedly and grabs his backpack from a chair and walks out the front door with Percy following behind. “Do you live far?” Nico asks. “No. I live it the Upper East Side. It’s a bit of walk there.” “Do you want to take a subway? Or a bus?” Percy shakes his head. “No, it’s ok.” They navigate past the pedestrians leaving Central Park as they leave 6th Avenue and turned on West 59th street. Nico pulls out his hair tie and ruffles his hair loose. Percy fights the temptation to stare for too long. “Where do you live?” He asks. “In Hell’s Kitchen with Hazel.”

“That’s a bit far from where we’re going,” Percy says concerned. “I can manage. I’ll just take the subway,” says Nico. “Besides...I want to spend some time with you.” Percy feels his face flush hot. He hopes Nico can’t see the red bloom down his neck. “So would this our second date?” “Do you want it to be?” Percy bites his lip. “Do you?” Nico looks up at him and smirks. “I wouldn’t mind it.”

“Ok then, it’s officially a date now,” says Percy and Nico hums in affirmation. They turn on 5th avenue and continue walking.  
“You go to Argo High right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What year are you?”  
“I’m a Junior. You?”  
“Senior.”

Nico whistles. “Ah, so you’re going to graduate in a few short months?” Percy chuckles and scratches the back of his neck. “Pretty much.” “Do you know where you’re going to college? Or if your going to college at all?” Nico questions. “NYU.” “Why’s that?” Percy raises an eyebrow. “Is there something wrong with NYU?” Nico just shrugs. “I’m curious why you enrolling.”

“I thought about taking an education major,” said Percy. “I hated school because I had a hard time learning. So I thought I could become a teacher and help kids who have a difficult time learning like me. But...” Percy pauses and he stops walking all together. “I don’t know if that’s what I truly want. Is that a bad thing?”

Nico’s dark eyes cast down to the concrete and his eyebrows furrow in thought. “If I have to honest, I don’t know what I want in life either. But I don’t think it’s bad to not know. We’re always in a state of not knowing what the future will bring.” Nico bring his hand to chest, his fingers clutch to the fabric of his vest. “I’m always afraid of tomorrow, because something awful could happen that’s beyond my control. But how I conquer that fear everyday is by living in the now.”

Nico chuckles. “It sounds silly, but it’s what helped put me at ease.” The corners of Percy’s lips quirk up. For his entire life, he felt like he can’t live up to anything. Percy’s late stepfather made sure he knew that. He takes Nico’s hand hold it tightly between his palms. “It’s not silly. It’s a great way to think to help yourself cope. I wish I had that while growing up.” They two boys continue walking, but their hands stayed linked side by side. “My father left before I was born. I don’t think he even knows I exist. But I used to have a step-father and he was the vilest bastard my mom and I was unfortunate to live with.”

“He used to hit her, but he never laid hands on me. He didn’t have to. He’d tell me I was worthless, that nothing I do would matter to anyone. He would compare life to a ghoul and I was it’s prey. The ghoul wouldn’t care if I was a kid, it would eat me inside and out, little by little if it wanted to. He’d used to say, ‘Life doesn’t have time for little shits like you.’ ” Percy pauses to take in a calming breath. Nico squeezes his hand reassuringly, and he continues.

“One day, my mom finally got fed up and left that son of a bitch. Even with him gone the echoes of his words stayed behind. Those invisible scars left me dreading the future. I’ve gotten better over the years, but sometimes the thought persists.” Percy stops and Nico almost runs into his back. “We’re here.”

In front of them was a five story red brick apartment complex. Percy sighs as he fumbles for his keys inside his pocket. “Sorry. That’s some...heavy stuff I layed out. Especially on a second date.” Nico reaches for Percy’s chin and turns it towards himself so his green eyes are level with his. “Life is like a ghoul. But that doesn’t mean you can’t fight it. So don’t give up.”

They stared at each other for only a few seconds, but it felt like like a lifetime for Percy. Nico blinks and pulls his hand away, a faint pink blush dusted his cheeks. “It’s a couple hours ‘til curfew. I should get going.” “O-Oh...right.” Nico turns his back to Percy and walks down the street. After a few yards he turns around and gives a small wave. Percy waves back and watches as Nico disappeared into Manhattan.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy invites Nico to Central park for a picnic the weekend following. Sally thought it would be a great idea since the season is changing and the weather is supposed to be nice. Percy requested a day off on saturday and Aphrodite happily granted it. Nico and Percy meet up at the Boat House and they walk a little ways down the path to find an open space to set up the picnic.

They pick a spot underneath the shade of a large tree. Percy opens up the blanket and lays it down on the grass and puts down the basket. “You need help to set up?” Nico asks. “Yeah thanks.” They take out the sandwiches, baggies of cut fruits and drinks and set them up nicely between them on the blue checkered blanket. “Did you have your mom pack this?”Nico teases. Percy blushes and shakes his head. “No. She just came up with the idea for the date.” He pauses a moment. “She did slice the apples and oranges.”

He hands Nico a ham and cheese sandwich with a couple pieces of apple and a water bottle. “You said a few days ago you live with Hazel. Is she related to you? Like is she your cousin?” Nico huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. “I wish. We’re not related in anyway. But she is like my sister. Why do you ask?”

“Well she lives with you,” said Percy, “And I don’t want to assume anything but, did your parents adopt her?” Nico eyes cast down to ground, his shoulder sagged a little. “I...don’t have parents. They died a long time ago.” “Oh….” Maybe he shouldn't prod on this subject anymore.

Nico takes a small bite of his sandwich. “You could say we’re adopted by Chiron. He has us share an apartment so we could learn to be responsible and independent and such.” “Oh I see,” said Percy. It makes sense given the fact of how Nico would talk to Chiron like he’s his father and not so much his boss. The owner of Olympus Garden does have a father like presence and demeanor. Something Percy wish he had while growing up.

“When did you start working with Chiron?” Percy asks. “When I was 15.” Nico answers. “He’s done so much for me and Hazel. He takes care of us. It’s the least we can do to return the favor.” Percy felt his heart swell. Despite Nico’s quiet and self contained personality, his humility is what shines through the most. It’s what draws Percy in. He feels there’s still much to know about Nico and he can’t wait to find out more. Nico finishes up his sandwich and gives Percy his apple slices. “I going to go to the bathroom at the boat house. I’ll be right back.” “Ok.”

Percy watches as Nico jobs up the trail to the boat house in the distance. He lays down on his back and closes his eyes. He could hear the idle chatter of passing tourists, children playing, the wind brustling the leaves of the trees. He imagines Nico leaning against a tree, looking up the same blue sky, his eyes closing in serenity. He imagines himself approaching Nico and he greets him with a smile. He pushes a strand of hair away from Nico’s eyes and Nico looks down shyly with a grin. Percy lifts the boy’s chin up until their eyes met and he slowly leans in, their lips barely touched until…

The sound of crunching grass sounds behind and Percy’s eyes snaps open. Nico sits next to Percy’s body and looks down at him. “Relaxing?” he asks. “Y-Yeah,” Percy stutters. Nico smiles as he places his hand on Percy’s head and cards his fingers through his dark locks. His eyes flutter close again as he takes in the soothing sensation of Nico’s fingertips tracing and massaging his scalp. “Soft,” Nico whispers

Percy chuckles.  
“Like my hair?”  
“Mmm.”  
“Is there something else you like? Your favorite physical aspect of me?”  
“Well...I think I like your eyes the most.”  
“Really?”

Nico nods as he continues to stroke Percy’s hair. “From a distance, they’re only one shade of green. But once you get closer, you can see there are many dark and light shades depending on how the light reflects the irises.” Percy opens his eyes and stares up and Nico. “I...I like your eyes too.” “Yeah?”

Percy hums in affirmation. “They look black, but I can tell it’s a very deep brown. It reminds be of dark chocolate.”  
“Do you like dark chocolate?”  
”Yeah.”  
Nico leans in until his nose almost touched Percy’s. “Maybe I’ll get you some one day.”

*****

 _Nico: Are you at lunch rn?_  
_Percy: Yeah I’m with Annabeth, Grover, and Piper. They’re debating the physics of slipping on a banana peel compared to other fruit._  
_Nico: Why?_  
_Percy: Idk. Piper likes to bring up weird hypothesis and scenarios._  
_Percy: Where are you?_  
_Nico: In class._  
_Percy: I can guess it must be pretty boring if you’re talking to me._  
_Nico: I hate AP US History. Too much writing and summarizing historical events._  
_Nico: And I’d rather talk to you._  
_Percy: Aww._

“Yo lover boy, would you like to contribute to this conversation?” Piper teased. Percy looks up from his phone. “Wha?” Grover and Piper snicker while Annabeth rolls her eyes with a light smile. “Hey if you’re not going to eat your lunch, can I have it?” Grover asks. Percy stabs his enchiladas with a fork and shoves a piece into his mouth while staring straight at Grover. “Rude,” he mutters under his breath.

“So,” says Annabeth, “What does your boyfriend have to say?” “He’s not my boyfriend,” Percy huffs. “Seaweed brain, you’ve been dating him for a month now. What else are you supposed to call your relationship with him?” “Not boyfriend. At least...not yet.”  
“There’s no need to rush,” says Piper, “It’s good to take things slowly. You’ll know when you and Nico are ready.” “Thanks.” said Percy.

“Hey guys,” Grover exclaims. “It looks like the Seductress Ghoul has moved to Midtown.” He shows Percy, Piper, and Annabeth a New York Times article on his phone about a body found just last night and the CCG confirms it’s the Seductress’s doing. The man was around 19 years old, younger than the five other victims between 24-27 in the Financial district in Lower Manhattan. “Looks like she’s having a taste for younger men,” Piper says in disgust. “He was still a kid for God’s sake.”

Annabeth turns her attention to Percy. “Percy, please make sure you stay alert whenever you go to work. Don’t stick around longer than the curfew,” She warns. “Don’t worry,” said Percy, waving his hand nonchalantly, “She only eats attractive guys.” Annabeth slams the table loudly causing everyone to jump. “I’m serious! You need to be careful! I-” She silences herself with her hand and takes a calming breath. “I don’t want to lose you...like how I lost mom.”

Despite the bustling noises of the cafeteria, the silence fell heavy among the table. Percy scoots closer to Annabeth and slowly puts an arm around her shoulders. “I’m sorry. I was just...I’ll be careful. Promise.” Annabeth leans her head into the crook of Percy neck and whispers “Thank you.” The bell rings and everyone clammers to get up to throw away their trash and head to class. “So, any plans today?” Piper asks. “I’m off work today, so I think I’ll visit Nico while he’s at work.” “Sounds good.”

After school, Percy separates from his friend group and heads to the nearest subway station to head to Midtown. He takes his time walking to Olympus Garden to give Nico some time to get there from Argo High. He wants to surprise him with the visit. At around 4:45 pm, he approaches the cafe and opens the front door.

Reyna is at the front counter and Frank is taking someone’s order near the back. Nico is nowhere in sight. Percy approaches Reyna nervously. He’s met her for the first time a couple of weeks ago. She doesn’t say much, only speaks a few short words, but she glares at him like he’s a roach that crawled across her foot.

“H-Hey Reyna, how are you?” Percy greets. She looks up at him and narrows her eyes. “Is uh...is Nico here?” “No. It’s his day off.” Reyna says in a clipped tone. Percy bites his lip anxiously and shoves his hands into his pockets. “Ok. Can I...take some pita bread to go?”

Reyna punches in the order and takes Percy’s debit card wordlessly. She opens the display box and shoves the pita bread unceremoniously into a paper bag. She walks around the counter and holds it out for Percy to take. He takes the bag gingerly and when he was about to walk past her, Reyna stops him with her hand pressed firmly onto his chest.

“I don’t why Nico thinks it’s a good idea to open himself up to the likes of you,” she hisses into Percy’s ear. “To make himself vulnerable to a disgusting individual. Stay away from him if you know what’s best for you and him.” She forcefully shoves her shoulder past him. Percy lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. A feeling of tension crawled up his stomach and took hold of his heart. He jogs quickly out the door without looking back.

*****

Percy enters his apartment and locks the door behind him. His mom is still at work so he has the place to himself. Reyna’s words kept echoing in his head like a mantra. _‘Stay away from him if you know what’s best for you and him.’_

Percy shakes the thought from his head. He shouldn’t take this to heart but...Reyna seemed genuine about the accusation and the warning. The recent memory of her sharp glare sent a chill down his spine. He walks into his room and collapses onto his bed. He takes his phone and messages Nico.

 _Percy: I think Reyna doesn’t like me._  
_Nico: What makes you say that?_  
_Percy: Well, she called me a disgusting individual and told me to stay away from you._

Percy chews on a corner of his pita bread while he moved over until his head hung off the edge of his bed. A couple of minutes go by until he gets a reply from Nico.

 _Nico: When did she tell you that?_  
_Percy: A couple of hours ago. I wanted to surprise you with a visit but I didn’t realize it was your day off._  
_Nico: Oh..._

Few moments go by…

 _Nico: Reyna doesn’t trust a lot of people. She’s a bit protective of me._  
_Percy: I see._  
_Nico: She’s voiced her...concerns about you to me a few weeks ago. But I think it’s a bunch of bs._  
_Nico: I don’t need her permission to see you or to talk to you. Don’t take her comments seriously_  
_Percy: Ok. Thanks._  
_Percy: Can I ask you something?_  
_Nico: Ask away._

Percy rolls over on his stomach and types in,

_Percy: Do you think I can come by your apartment sometime?_

One minute goes by. Two minutes. Three minutes. Four. _‘Shit! I scared him off for good!’_ Finally, he gets a reply.

 _Nico: Sure._  
_Nico: You have a day off on Thursday right?_

Geez this boy is going to be the death of Percy.

_Percy: Yeah. See you then._

*****

Percy follows the directions to Nico and Hazel’s apartment in Hell’s Kitchen. He ascends the stairs and presses the buzzer to the front desk.  
“Hello?”  
“Hello. I’m here to see Nico di Angelo.”  
“One moment.”

The door buzzes and Percy enters the complex. He travels upstairs to the fifth floor to apartment 502. He knocks on the door and was immediately greeted by Hazel. “Percy! You’re here!” Hazel looks so different from her uniform, Percy realized. He hair was loose in wild curls and she wore a pink oversized sweater and white leggings. She takes Percy by the hand and eagerly pulls him inside. “I’m so happy you finally came to visit our home!”

“Calm down Hazel,” Nico called from the living room, “You’re going to scare him off.” He gets up from the couch and approaches Percy with a smile. “We made some dinner. We thought you might be hungry.” “Oh! Thank you. You didn’t have to do that for me.”

“Don’t be silly,” said Hazel as she wrapped her arms around Nico’s shoulders. “We want to make you feel welcome here. Besides, it’s rare I get to cook anything for guests.” Nico and Hazel lead Percy to the dining room connected to the kitchen. The table was set with plates, forks, and glasses of water. “You two sit down, I’ll get the steak and pasa.” “It’s pasta.” Nico corrected. Hazel sticks her tounge out at Nico and takes a bowl of bowtie pasta in tomato sauce from the counter and sets it on the table.

She also brings a plate of three steaks. Upon closer inspection, Percy notices that the steaks looked a bit charred. “Sorry about that,” said Hazel, “We had a bit of trouble with the stove.” She sits next to Nico and everyone starts serving themselves. Upon the first bite of pasta, Percy could tell it wasn’t cooked enough. Some parts of it were still hard. And the steak was a bit too well done. And it was salty. He kept this to himself. He doesn’t want to upset Hazel in front of Nico.

“Do you go to same school as Nico?” Percy asks. “Oh yes! We’re in the same grade, and all of Nico’s friends are very kind people,” Hazel answered. “That’s nice. I hope you don’t mind me asking but do you have a boyfriend or are you interested in anyone?” “It’s Frank,” Nico blurted and Hazel gasps. “Shut up!” she exclaims and she punches Nico in the shoulder. “It’s not for you to answer!” She looks away embarrassed. “And yeah...it’s Frank. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Aw, he seems like a nice guy,” said Percy. Hazel smiles to herself fondly. “Yes, he’s very sweet. And kind.” “And he’ll give you a death glare if you drop a napkin on the floor and left it there,” Nico added. “Hazel chuckles. “He’s a clean freak.” Percy pokes a bit at his pasta to see if any more of the bowties are soft. “What about Reyna?” Hazel hums in thought. “Well she is strict on how the dishes should be scrubbed and arranged to dry but she wouldn’t mind if there was a little bit of dust left on the floor.”

Percy nods. “Well what is Reyna like? She doesn’t seem like much of a talker.” _‘And apparently she hates me.’_  
“Oh, Reyna can be a tough nut to crack,” said Hazel. “But once you get to know her, she’ll slowly open up.” She pushes her half empty plate aside and props her elbows on the table. “Nico told me Reyna gave a bit of a hard time. Is that true?” Percy must have made a face that confirmed Hazel’s assumption. “Don’t feel too bad. She...she had a hard life so she’s overly cautious. She was standoffish with us when Chiron took us in.”

“When I first met her, I thought she hated me,” said Nico, “It didn’t help that neither of us were talkative. It wasn’t until I started working at the cafe we started to communicate more. We became pretty close.” Hazel nods. “We became a family at Olympus Garden. It’s more than any of us could ask for.” Hearing this made Percy feel a little better. He hopes he’ll get to have better interactions with Reyna in the future. He wants to become part of Nico’s family and get to know them better.

After dinner Hazel suggested everyone play UNO. 10 minutes in, the game became brutal with skips, wild cards, reverses, and +4 cards. Nico won three times in a row. After that, they decided to watch Moana together. Percy suggested it because it’s one of his favorites so far. The clock was ticking closer to 10:50 pm, almost an hour til curfew. Nico suggested taking Percy home, but he insisted he can get there by himself.

“I had fun today,” said Percy, “Hazel was really nice for making dinner.” “Yeah, she’s the best.” Nico and Percy stand outside the apartment door for a few seconds until Percy decided to break the silence.  
“Um, Nico...what are we?”  
“Hmm? What do you mean?”  
“Like...we’ve been seeing each other for a month, or two months if you count the times you started visited me during work so… what does that make us? Are we…?”  
Nico raises an eyebrow. “Are we what?” Percy swallows. “You’re really going to make me say it?” “You brought it up. I want to hear it from you.”

Percy licks his lips nervously and tightens the grip on the shoulder strap of his backpack. “Are we boyfriends?” Nico eyes widen some, a pink flush colored his cheeks. His hands reach up and his fingers curl gently around Percy’s neck. And then at an instant, Percy found himself being kissed by Nico.

Seconds must have gone by, but Percy lost count after three. The only thing he felt was the sudden burst of adrenaline accelerating his heart and the rush of sparks coursing through his veins making his spine tingle. Nico pulls away and he whispers, “Does that answer your question?”

*****

A couple of weeks have gone by since Nico’s bold answer to Percy question. It’s now official, and Percy couldn’t be any happier. Piper congratulated him with a Sweet Love mocha frappe when he told her, Annabeth, and Grover the news. “You see, if you haven’t taken that job from Aphrodite, you wouldn’t have met your now boyfriend,” teased Annabeth, “You should thank me.” “I’ll thank you when I’m dead.”

It’s a late Saturday afternoon and Percy waves goodbye to Piper as he leaves work to head home. He takes a bus to the Upper East Side and arrives 20 minutes later at his apartment. He unlocks the door and steps inside. He heads straight to his room and collapses onto his bed. He looks at his floor and internally groans at the homework still sitting there. He slides off the bed and opens up his algebra textbook. Man Ms. Dodds is killing him. It’s getting closer to the end of the school year and she’s cracking down on everyone.

A few hours go by and Percy stretches his limbs. It’s past dusk. Mom should be home soon. Just when Percy was about to get up to find something to eat, a tapping noise sounded on his window. He jumps and turns to see Nico on the balcony.

“Nico!” Percy opens the window and Nico slips inside with ease. “What are you doing here?” “I thought I’d come visit you. And,” he reaches into his aviator’s jacket and pulls out a candy bar. “I brought you something.” Percy takes the candy bar and chuckles when he reads the wrapper. “You brought me dark chocolate?” “Reminds you of my eyes if I remember correctly.”

Percy smiles as he unwraps the chocolate. He breaks off a piece and hands one to Nico. He shakes his head. “It’s ok. It’s not my favorite kind of chocolate.” Percy shrugs and pops the piece into his mouth. “Well, more for me." He sits on his bed and motions for Nico to join him. “Doing homework?”  
“Yeah. And it’s kicking my ass. I just starting taking a break.”  
“Only a few weeks away ‘til graduation. Are you excited?”  
“Mmhm.”

Percy takes another bite of his chocolate. He could feel Nico watching him and it’s making his stomach twist in perceived anticipation. The weight of the bed shifts as Nico gets closer. Percy feels Nico’s hand cup his cheek and turn his head to face him. They slowly inch forward and Percy closes the gap.

They kiss closed mouthed, testing out who’s comfortable with what, and Percy decides to make a bold move and licks the seam of Nico’s lips. A gasp escapes from him and Percy pushes his tongue inside Nico’s mouth, earning him a moan that sent a wave of pleasure through him. He pulls off Nico’s jacket and pushes him onto his back and continues to kiss him deeply, while Nico sneaks his arms around Percy’s neck and pulls him closer. He moans loudly as Nico wraps his legs around his hips and grinds up against him. A burning heat is coiling inside of Percy and it’s driving him insane.

He pulls away to kiss, bite, and lick down the column of Nico’s neck. He’s rewarded with breathy moans and another grinding of the hips. Percy finds he’s addicted to the way Nico responds and he sneaks his hands under his shirt to eager hear more of the noises he’ll make. Suddenly, Nico takes hold of Percy wrist and he stops immediately.

“Nico, are you ok?” No answer. “Did I hurt you?” “No. I...” Nico moves away from under Percy and stand silently near the window. “I should go.” “Wait!” Percy takes hold of Nico’s hand and brings it close to his chest. “Please, tell me what wrong. Did I do something you didn’t like? Say so and I won’t do it again.” Nico shake his head. “Percy it’s not you, it’s just…” His head falls forward on Percy’s shoulder and Percy puts his arms around him in a comforting hug.

“Do you want to know why I’m afraid of the future?” Nico asks. “Why?” “Because moments like this won’t last forever.” Percy could feel Nico’s finger dig tightly into his shirt. “A sisterly hug from Hazel, a fatherly smile from Chiron, a helping hand from Frank, a firm squeeze on my shoulder from Reyna, a care free laugh from Will, a fleeting but sweet kiss from you...they don’t last. None of it does.”

“One day it’ll all be taken from me, like my mother, my father, my sister! One moment I’ll have it in my grasp and the next, it’ll be forced away from my fingers! I can’t go through that again!” Nico’s shoulders began to shake with restrained sobs, and Percy holds on tightly. “People like me are wished death upon by others. People like me don’t deserve happiness. I’m...I...I’m nothing.”

A heavy silence deafens the room as if the world had stopped to let Nico’s grief be known. Percy pulls away slightly so he could get a good look at Nico’s eyes. They looked tortured, broken, a look he hasn’t seen before. Despite that, he touches his forehead against Nico’s and says “You’re not nothing to me. You do deserve happiness. I promise you we’ll make our moments last.” Nico huffs out a laugh that quickly turned into a sob. Even though tears were welling up in his eyes, he was smiling.

*****

Later that night, Sally comes home from work. She closes the door quietly and puts her purse down on the table. She sighs tiredly and stretches her arms above her. _‘I hope Percy’s in bed. He has work tomorrow.’_

Sally tip-toes down the hallway and open the door to Percy’s room to check up on him. And to her surprise, he wasn’t alone. A boy was curled up against Percy in his bed, both were fast asleep. Sally sighs in relief that they’re fully dressed and she didn’t catch them in a too intimate position. This must be Nico, the boy Percy’s been seeing. She smiles to herself and closes the bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Summer school has been taking up my time but I hope the wait is worth it!


	4. Chapter 4

Aphrodite made an announcement that she had to fire an employee because she caught him smoking weed in the bathroom. She didn’t want to “name names,” but everyone knew it was Dakota. ‘The poor bastard,’ Percy thought. About a week and a half later a new employee was hired. Her name is Kellie. She’s a pretty african american girl with short curls and a smile that looked borderline flirtatious. When she’s taking orders from the male customers she uses pet names like “sweetie,” and “honey.” And it annoys the crap out of Piper.

“She should be aware that she’s not aloud to speak like that to the customers,” said Piper through gritted teeth, “But look here, Drew conveniently turns a blind eye!” “Uh, Piper I think you’re taking your anger out of the wrong person,” said Percy. He points to Piper’s hand that’s crushing the plastic cup of someone’s grande white chocolate frappe. “Shit!” She throws away the ruined coffee and quickly makes another.

“This sucks. Drew found her favorite and now she’s going to dote on the new girl. And she’s only been here for three days,” Piper hisses. “What are you two talking about?” Percy and Piper flinch when they noticed Kellie standing next to them. “Nothing, just school,” said Piper with a forced smile.

“Oh! I see,” said Kellie, “Graduation is almost coming for you guys. Man It’s been almost two years since I finished high school.” Her hand comes up to squeeze Percy’s arm and she leans in close. “Are you excited?” Percy swallowed nervously, discomfort was clear in his expression. “Y-Yeah. Totally excited.” Kellie smiles and disappears in the back.

“You know you should tell her she’s making you uncomfortable with the way she touches you,” said Piper. Percy shakes his head.  
“I told her once,”  
“Only once?”  
“It’s fine. I can deal with it. If she goes too far, I’ll tell Aphrodite.”

Piper sighs. She walks to the front and calls for the customer to get their white chocolate frappe. Percy goes up front to the register and his heart skips a beat when he sees Nico approaching the entrance of the store from the window. “Hey.” “Hey.” Nico leans over the counter and pecks Percy on the lips. “You want your usual?” Percy asks. “Yes please.”

Nico’s eyes suddenly widened and his features harden into animosity. “The hell are you doing here?” Percy looked at him confused until he heard a giggle behind him. “Nico, I didn’t know you come here,” said Kellie “You didn’t answer my question,” Nico growled. “I work here now,” said Kellie in a bittersweet voice, “Rent won’t pay itself you know.” Nico chuckled darkly. “What? You can’t get any of your boyfriends from Wallstreet to pay it for you? Or is it because you sucked them dry of their money already?”

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Percy is appalled. He’s never seen Nico speak so harshly like this to someone before. Kellie smiles tightly. “Nico and I...we grew up in the same neighborhood. And for whatever reason since we were young, we just could never get along.” Nico narrows his eyes. “Yeah…” Kellie smooths out her apron and gives Percy’s arm another squeeze for the second time. “Well, I go busy myself. Don’t want cause a scene.” She takes over Lacy’s register while she goes to make a customer’s coffee.

Percy puts in Nico’s order and he pays for it without speaking. He goes to a coffee machine and starts brewing Nico’s espresso. “What happened over there?” Piper whispered. “I...I don’t know,” Percy answered. “And I don’t think it’s the right time to ask him about it.” He finishes the espresso and calls for Nico to retrieve it.

Before Nico grabs his cup, he takes Percy by the wrist. “Percy, do you trust me?” “Of course.” said Percy. “Good, because I need you to promise me something.” Nico’s fingers clenched tightly around Percy’s wrist like a warning. “Kellie brings trouble wherever she goes. I need you to promise me you’ll _never_ go anywhere with her alone. Ok?” The look in Nico’s eyes was something Percy hadn’t seen before. They looked fierce, stern, but also, afraid. Percy takes Nico’s hand and gently kisses his knuckles. “Ok. I promise,” He assures

*****

On Thursday after school the next day, Percy went to Annabeth’s apartment to finish up a biology project that’s due next Wednesday. He explains to Annabeth the incident that happened at work between Kellie and Nico. “He told you that?” Annabeth asked. “Yeah and he seemed serious about it.” Percy answered.

He’s not sure what to think of this. The least logical explanation is that Nico is becoming possessive of him. That part is obvious. It’s just the way Nico seemed to plead for Percy to trust him and to keep his promise. It’s like as if Percy would be in danger if he’s with Kellie alone. But what’s the worst Kellie can do?

“Have you asked him why he felt this way about this girl?” Percy shakes his head. “I thought it was best not to. Kellie said they knew eachother since they were kids so she must be connected to a bad experience in his past.” Annabeth hums in thought as she drew another diagram. “What do you know about his past if you don’t mind telling me.” “Not much. Just that his family died a long time ago and he’s adopted by Chiron. He didn’t go into much detail about what happened to his parents and sister.”

A knock sounded at Annabeth’s bedroom door and Mrs. Chase appears with a plate of sandwiches. “Are you two hungry?” She asks. Annabeth gets up from the floor and takes the plate from her step mom. “Thank you May.” “You’re welcome sweetie.”

Annabeth puts the plate down between her and Percy on the floor and Percy takes one for himself. “Well if you want to know what I think,” said Annabeth, “I think you should heed Nico’s concerns but also stay skeptical to his claims.” “That sounds contradictory,” said Percy as he takes a bite of his sandwich. “No it’s pretty simple,” said Annabeth. “You can choose to take Nico’s advice about this Kellie girl with a grain of salt while you make up your own interpretation about her. Or you can completely follow his advice and avoid her altogether.”

“Ok, that seems simple enough.” said Percy. Annabeth takes a sandwich and bites into it while she continues to work on the diagram. Percy looks up at Annabeth dresser and notices the familiar picture of Annabeth with her dad and her mom. She looked to be five years old holding both her parents hands in the photo and in the background was the Disney World Castle.

“Hey wise girl.”  
“Hmm?”  
“The registration to apply for the CCG Academy are still open.”  
“Yeah, so?”  
“....Have you ever thought about joining?”

Annabeth was silent for a few moments. She puts down her pencil and leans back against her dresser. “I have. But that was years ago, when my mom was still alive.” She looks up at the Disney World photo sitting on top of the dresser. “I thought she was so cool. Protecting people from those monsters. I used to think she was invincible because she never lost once. But then she did. And it cost her life.”

“When those men in suits told me and my dad what happened to her, it was like the world was falling apart. And I began to hate everything. I hated ghouls with a burning passion. I hated the investigators who gave their condolences because it felt like they didn’t mean it. I even hated my mom for being an investigator in the first place.”

Annabeth pulls her knees close to her chest. “My desire of one day becoming an investigator turned from protecting people, to finding the son of a bitch who tore her to pieces.” She sighs heavily. “You don’t know this, but before I went to middle school, I once asked my dad to put me into the Junior Academy and he refused.”

“I remember screaming at him that I wanted to avenge mom and track down the ghoul who killed her. And he screamed at me back that he couldn’t take it if he lost me too because of my blind rage towards the monster who took down a special investigator. And that’s when I realized, that I’m the only person my father has left. I’m the only thing left of my mother”

Annabeth shakes her head. “In short, no I don’t want to be an investigator.” She unfurls herself and grabs her pencil again to write up a table. Both Percy and Annabeth work in silence until Percy speaks up and says, “Sorry for asking but, why haven’t you told me this before? About almost joining the Junior Academy?” Annabeth smiles. “It’s ok. I didn’t think it was important to mention into great detail before. Besides, my story isn’t very unique from other people who shares the same experience anyway.”

*****

_Percy: So you think you’ll be able to make it to dinner today?_  
_Nico: Of course._  
_Nico: My plans haven’t changed. I can’t wait to meet your mom._

Percy blushes at the message. The end of his shift couldn’t get any closer.

_Percy: Ok. I’ll see you after work._  
_Nico: Ok._

“Who are you taking to?” Percy jumps when Kellie slides in next to him in the booth seat he’s at. “It’s Nico,” said Percy. “Oh, I see.” She giggles and brushes a strand of hair from Percy’s face. “Hey, Percy. Did you know you have nice shoulders?” “Uh...no?” Her fingers trace down his face down his neck to the edges of his shoulders. “They look a bit tense. Would you like a massage?”

Percy grabs Kellie by the wrists and gently pushes her hands away from him. “Kellie...please stop. What you’re doing is making me uncomfortable.” He lets go of Kellie’s wrists. She puts her hands in her lap. “I’m sorry,” she whispers, “I didn’t know that I...I overstepped your boundaries.” She hunches over. “I recently broke up with my boyfriend. I guess I’ve been acting inappropriately without realizing because I’ve felt a bit lonely.”

“I’m sorry that happened,” said Percy. Kellie waves her hand. “It’s fine. It’s not the first time it happened. Heh, you would think I have it easy in finding a good man, but I’ve had bad luck with relationships.” Percy’s eyes soften. “I’m sure you’ll find someone right for you. You have to keep looking.” Kellie looks up at him and smiles. “You’re very sweet Percy. Thank you.”

She rests her arms on the table and turns her body towards Percy. “So? Do you have a special someone in your life?” Percy glances down at his phone and flushes a light pink. “It’s Nico actually.” “Really? Oh my, now I feel even worse trying to flirt with you. Why didn’t you tell me?” _‘So all that touching was on purpose?’_

“I..I don’t know,” Percy lied, “The relationship is new so I didn’t feel comfortable announcing it yet.” Kellie nods her head. “I understand.” She traces a pattern of circles on the table. “Nico settling down in a relationship? That’s unheard of for me. I didn’t think he was capable of love ever since his family died.”

Percy feels the muscles in his arms tense. He wanted to defend Nico, but decided to keep his mouth shut to see how this conversation plays out. “Really?” “Yes it’s hard to believe. What has Nico told you about himself? If you don’t mind me asking.” Percy shrugs. “Just about where he goes to school, what his hobbies are, that sort of thing. I don’t expect him to confess all of his darkest secrets to me. If he feels he should, he can when he’s ready.”

Kellie’s lips form a thin smile, a smiles that says she knows something Percy doesn’t. “You don’t say?” She says. “Well, yeah. Why?” Kellie hums to herself and faces her head forward. “Oh nothing. Nothing at all.” She looks at the time on her phone and gets up from the booth. “Break time is almost over. We should get back to work.”

*****

Percy and Nico walk hand in hand to Percy’s apartment later after work. He hopes he isn’t acting too nervous because he doesn’t want Nico to be nervous either. This is the first time he’s brought someone home to meet Sally. Annabeth didn’t count because she already knew her. “You’re really going to like what’s being served for dinner,” said Percy. “Oh, what’s it going to be?” Nico asks. “You’ll have to wait ‘till we get there.”

They enter the apartment building and ascend the stairs to the fifth floor. Percy could feel Nico grip his hand tighter as they approach his apartment door. He kisses the side of Nico’s head. “It’s ok.” he takes his keys out from his pocket, unlocks the door and walks inside with Nico following behind. “There you are!” Sally greets percy with a kiss on the cheek. “Was work busy today?” “Pretty much,” said Percy. He steps aside so Sally can get a better look of Nico. “Mom. This is Nico. My boyfriend.”

Sally smiles warmly and pulls Nico into a hug. “It’s so nice to finally meet you. You can call me Sally.” She pulls away from Nico, who looked almost shocked from the sudden embrace. “Come to the table boys, dinner is ready.” They sit down at the table and Sally places their dinner at the table, chicken and rice topped with vegetables. It smelled delicious.

“Percy tells me you also work at a coffee shop a few blocks down from Sweet Love,” said Sally, “What is like working over there?” Nico pokes his fork at the piece of chicken on his plate. “It’s nice. The cafe is small and there are only three other employees and my boss. We work together like a family to provide good service.” Sally’s eyes light up. “Oh that sounds so nice. I should visit Olympus Garden sometime when I’m off work.” “Yes, you should. Hazel’s turkish coffee is simply a must have.”

Percy watches the conversation between Nico and his mom. He smiles fondly as he listens in. “Are you planning on going to college after you graduate next year?” Sally asks. “I’m not sure,” said Nico. “I haven’t given it much thought.” “Well what would you like to do for a career?” Nico stays quiet for a few moments deep in thought. “I think...maybe start my own coffee shop.” Sally smiles cheerfully. “That’s a good start. I’m sure there are some schools out there that teach restaurant management.”

They eat in silence until Sally brings up another question. “Do you have any siblings?” Percy felt his blood freeze at the comment. Before he could speak up, Nico answers swiftly. “I have one. Her name is Hazel. She’s my adopted sister.” “Oh, I see.” says Sally. “Does she go to Agro High with you?” “Yeah. We’re in the same grade.” Percy breathes a sigh of relief. Family stuff is still a touchy subject, but Percy’s glad Nico was able to answer calmly. It’s almost as if he was prepared to be asked about such.

Sally frowns when she noticed Nico barely touched anything on his plate. “Is the food okay Nico?” Nico’s fingers twitches on his fork. “It’s fine. I’m just...I haven’t been feeling well lately.” Percy places a hand on Nico’s shoulder, concerned. “Why didn’t you tell me you’ve been sick?” “I didn’t...I didn’t want you to have to cancel the dinner. I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Do you want me to get you anything?” Percy asks. “I’ll be ok. Thank you.” Sally stands from her seat and takes Nico’s plate from the table. “Don’t force yourself to eat. I’ll put this in the fridge.” She disappears in the kitchen and comes back moments later. “Would you like to head home?” “N-No,” says Nico. He stands up abruptly. “I-I shouldn’t. I want to stay.” “Are you sure?” Percy asks. Nico nods. “Yes.” Sally motions for Percy and Nico to head to the living room. “Alright. But if you must, at least lie down the couch. We’ll make sure you get home before curfew later.”

Percy leads Nico to the couch inside the living room. He sits down and has Nico lie his head on his lap. He weaves his fingers through the dark locks fanning over his thighs. “You’re mom is very nice,” said Nico. “Almost reminds me of my mom.” This is the first time Percy heard Nico mention his family like this.  
“You think so?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What was she like?”  
“She was kind. And very beautiful. She would kiss me and Bianca before we go to bed every night.”

Bianca. That must be Nico’s sister. Percy wasn’t sure what to expect hearing Nico’s sister’s name, but it sounds very pleasant. “What about your dad?” Nico closes his eyes. “He was stern. Sometimes stoic. But he had a big heart.” His eyebrows furrow. “I miss my family.” He opens his dark eyes and focuses them on Percy’s green ones. “But I’m glad I’m with the one I found at Olympus Garden.”

*****

It was June 4th. Graduation Night. Everyone was filing out of the auditorium in high spirits. People cheered and screamed in excitement. It’s official. High school is behind everyone now. Piper and Leo announced there’s going to be a grad party at Piper’s place and everyone is encouraged to join. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico pile into Piper’s car while Grover and Leo went in Jason’s. “Congrats,” whispered Nico as he pressed a kiss on Percy’s lips. “No funny business back there,” Piper said loudly and both she and Annabeth laughed while Percy spluttered incoherently.

They arrive at Piper’s house in Washington Heights. The inside was set up with streamers, balloons, and food and drink. Everyone shed off their graduation gowns and put them on the couch and Piper motions for everyone to place their graduation presents on the kitchen counter. “Sorry guys, there’s no alcohol,” said Piper. “I promised my dad there wouldn’t be any. But I have the next best thing. Sparkling apple juice!” “Aww Pipes,” Leo whined. “That’s soooo lame! I thought you were cool.” Piper flicks Leo on the forehead. “Underage drinking is not cool.”

Everyone gets a plate of sandwiches, chips and soda, including the sparkling apple juice. Piper puts on some music from the stereo. “Who’s ready to open some presents?” Everyone gathers on the floor in the living room while Piper retrieves the presents. She puts each one cooresonsing to the retriever and she sits down next to Jason. “Ok, Annabeth you go first!”

Annabeth begins with with the newspaper wrapped present. She tears it opens and everyone awes at the hefty book. “History of Architecture. Thank you Grover.” “No Probs.” She opens the next couple of presents, a pair of owl earrings from Piper and a small pillow with a drawing of a sleeping girl on it. “Remember in middle school, my first interaction with you was when I was sleeping in class and you pointed out that I drool in my sleep?” Annabeth laughs. “Yes, I remember.”

Piper is next and she opens Leo’s present first. It was a single bottle of concealer makeup. “Nice,” said Piper with a fake sneer. “And this isn’t even my skin tone!” “Hey it’s from Sephora, so I got you the good shit at least!” said Leo. Piper sticks her tounge out at him ands opens up more presents. She got perfume from Annabeth, a Sweet Love gift card from Percy, (“Very funny Jackson”) and a golden locket from Jason. She started to cry when she saw Jason had a similar looking one with her picture in it.

Grover got a new beanie from Percy and a wood pipe from Annabeth. Leo got a shirt from Piper that read “Hot Stuff,” and a blue blazer from Jason. “Gotta look sharp when you get your new job as a Weaponist at the Commission of Counter Ghoul,” said Jason. Now it was Percy’s turn.

He noticed there was only three presents. Someone didn’t get him something? Nico leaned close to his ear and whispered, “I forgot my present at home. We can get it later.” Feeling assured, Percy opens the first one. He also got a gift card to Sweet Love from Piper. “Oh the humiliation,” Percy bemoaned while Piper laughed hysterically. He opens the next present and was pleased to get a Finding Nemo plush from Grover. He opens the last present from Annabeth and he was taken aback.

It was a small picture frame containing a picture of he, Annabeth and Grover from middle school. They were standing in front of the Metropolitan Museum from a field trip. It was the first photo they taken together. “Just a little reminder of our childhood,” said Annabeth. Percy couldn’t help it. He crawled over to her and gave her a hug. “Thank you.”

After a little while into the party, Nico nudge Percy. “Want to get your present?” “Oh. Sure.” They walk towards the door and Percy announces where their going and why they’re leaving. “Ok!” said Piper. “You go do that.” She gives an obvious wink and Percy feels his face heat up.

They ride the subway to Hell’s Kitchen and then walk the rest of the way to Nico’s apartment. They enter the dark room, only silvers of the moonlight seeped through the shades of the windows. “Are we bothering Hazel?” Percy asks. “No, she’s at Frank place for the night,” said Nico. “C’mon, your present’s inside my room.”

They go down the hallway and enter Nico’s room the right. Percy takes in the familiar surroundings. He’s been in Nico’s room a few times before. Band posters cover various parts of the walls, some of Nico’s clothes are piled in a corner near his closet, and his homework littered his desk in the far left of his room.

Nico closes the door and leans back against it. Percy looks around unsure. “So...am I...supposed to find it?” “It’s right in front of you.” Nico slowly unties his black tie and lets it hang loose around his neck. “It’s a...special kind of present,” he continues as he unbuttons his shirt. Percy swallows thickly. He licks his lips when Nico pulls the shirt open to reveal the olive skin underneath. “You can choose to have it now. Or you can choose to have it later.” He approaches Percy in a panther like motion. He tugs on Percy’s tie in a suggestive manner. “What is your choice?”

Without a second thought, Percy takes Nico by the chin and practically devours his lips. He grabs him posessively by the hips and ran his fingers over the heated skin of Nico’s body. Nico purrs into the kiss as Percy catches his lower lip between his teeth. He pulls away just enough to ask teasingly “What is your choice then?” “Now,” Percy growls. Nico chuckles as he pulls Percy to his bed and they both collapse on top of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who hasn't read Tokyo Ghoul, there will be words and references you may not know the meaning of or what it represents, so there would be a (*) next to a word and at the end of the chapter will be a definition.
> 
> (Also I'm so sorry it too this long to get this chapter out but I hope you enjoy!)

The early sunlight filtered through the blinds of the window and spilled over the covers of the bed. Percy buries his nose deeper into Nico’s hair as he struggles to cling onto sleep to no avail. He blinks his eyes open and peers down at Nico, who’s spooning him snuggly into his chest. Percy’s sighs contently and pulls Nico a little closer to him.

 _‘Last night was just...wait.’_ Percy sits up abruptly. _‘Shit! I didn’t tell mom where I was! Fuck!’_ Percy scrambles out of bed, careful as to not wake Nico, and dives for his pants lying on the floor. He pulls out his phone from his back pocket and notices a new message from Annabeth eight hours ago.

 _Annabeth: I’m assuming you’re won’t be going back home tonight. I told your mom you’re staying at my place after the party._  
_Annabeth: You’re welcome ;)_

Percy sighs in relief. “Thanks wise girl,” his whispered. He puts his phone back in his pants and crawls back in bed. He wraps an arm around Nico’s waist and intertwines their hands together. He kisses a trail from Nico’s shoulder to his neck and he feel him stir in his embrace. “Peeerrcce,” Nico slurs as Percy nibbles on the juncture of his throat. “Morning,” Percy whispers.

Nico turns around to face Percy.  
“Did you like your present?”  
“I loved it. Best present ever.”  
“I’m glad. Just so you know, there’s no return policy.”  
Percy chuckles and captures Nico’s lips in his own. “You were so good last night,” he murmurs as he tangles his fingers in Nico’s hair and gives it a tug. He grazes his teeth over the sensitive parts of Nico’s throat, small areas that are bruised and marked from the night before. Nico whines and Percy drinks up the reaction with bliss. “I love you.”

Nico suddenly stiffens and Percy pulls away concerned. Did he say the “L” word too soon? “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Percy’s eyes widen when he sees tears trickle down Nico’s flushed cheeks. “H-Hey! D-Don’t cry! I-” “I love you too.”

Percy’s breath caught when he heard those words. Nico sits up and pulls Percy into a hug. “I love you too. I love you so much it hurts to breathe. It’s just...I don’t want this moment to end. I want it to last a little bit longer before it slips away into just a memory.”

Percy clings on and buries his nose into Nico’s neck. “We can make it last. I promise.” He could feel Nico chuckle against him but it didn’t sound reassured. It sounded hollow. “You should be careful of which promises to keep.” He presses a forceful kiss onto Percy’s lips as pushes he pushes him onto his back on the bed. All of his thoughts flew out the window as lost himself into the wave of pleasure Nico pulls him into.

*****

Percy went to work the next day and the first thing Piper said to him was “How was the devil’s tango?” He almost want to pull Piper by the hair but it would only draw attention. “It’s none of your business,” he answered but Piper’s smirk didn’t cease. “Looks like he got you good,” she said as she tugged down the collar of Percy’s work shirt to reveal a few fading hickeys on his collar bone.

Percy slaps her hand away furiously and she laughs. “Oi!” Drew barked “Get to work you two!” Piper rolls her eyes and goes to the back to fetch some skim milk. Throughout the morning everyone was going pretty smoothly. Percy and Piper chatted about their summer plans. “I’m going with my dad to Quebec in a few weeks. I’m so excited!” “I just hope you don’t come back singing Frozen,” teased Percy. “Percy you know I love to sing,” said Piper. “It’s one of the perks of having a Broadway performer for a dad. I wonder if Nico can sing higher than me when you were getting down on-”

Percy shoves a hand over Piper’s mouth. “Could you say it a little louder?” Percy hisses, his face turning a bright red. “I don’t think all of Midtown heard you.” Piper giggles devilishly as she pulls away. “Ok, ok, I’ll stop. I was pushing it a bit.” She takes an order from a customer and continues on the conversation as she makes an iced coffee. “So what are your plans before you go to NYU?”

“I don’t know,” said Percy. “I want to take Nico to Montauk sometime. It’s one the best places for me to go ever since I was young.” Piper smiles. “That’s sweet. Are you going to rent a cabin down there or just visit?” “Not sure yet. If want to rent, I’ll have the ask Aphrodite for more hours.” Percy’s attention is taken away towards getting a customer’s order. “But I haven’t thought about other stuff yet.” Piper nods and calls for her customer to get her iced coffee. “Well, if you want anything to do for the summer I think you and I should have a double date with our boyfriends sometime.” “Sounds great.”

Lunch time was rolling around and Percy went into Aphrodite’s office to get his lunch. Kellie so happened to be in there retrieving her lunch and when she noticed Percy’s presence, she smiles warmly. “Hello Percy!” She tilts her head curiously. “Everyone ok with you and Nico?”

“Yeah. Everything’s great.” Says Percy. She hums in response. “You know what’s funny to me?” Percy looks up confused. “What is?” “How Nico decided to make himself vulnerable to you. He used to be so melancholic, angry, dark, and sometimes violent. I guess Chiron managed to make him soft.” Kellie sighs. “Which is too bad because Nico made things very exciting whenever he gets that murderous look in those eyes. Especially when their directed at me.”

Percy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. What kind of past does Kellie know about Nico? Where they...? Did they used to be...? Kellie notices the look on Percy’s face and she waves her hand nonchalantly. “Nico was never interested in me from the beginning. But it didn’t stop me from chasing after him. If I can’t have something, it makes me want it even more.” That’s...disturbing. And a bit disgusting. Percy now realizes why Nico has such strong contempt for this girl.

She makes that knowing smile again like before. “He used to keep everyone at an arm’s length. And now he’s getting himself involved with a pretty boy like you? It makes me wonder how far down the rabbit hole he’s willing to go before he breaks his neck at the bottom.”

She turns to leave, but not before Percy grabs her by the wrist. “Why are you telling me this?” Kellie smiles and says in a bittersweet voice. “Because I’m interested in what the aftermath will entail.”

*****

A couple of weeks go by and Aphrodite asks Percy and Keillie to close up the cafe. This was about the third time Percy had to close up shop since school ended. And out of all the people he gets to be left alone with it had to be Kellie.

So far she’s kept to herself by dismantling the coffee machines and putting them away in the cabinets. For some reason, the lack of her talking or even interacting at all with Percy is a bit unnerving. Hell, he would even welcome a flirty comment just to settle his nerves. It feels like there’s a tension in the air and Percy has no idea where it’s coming from. No, that’s a lie. Percy knows where it’s coming from. Ever since that incident between Nico and Kellie last month Percy has been on edge around Kellie. And it’s not just from Nico’s warning about her.

She’s made strange and vague comments about Nico and his past in a way that makes Percy start to doubt if he knows Nico at all. He want to know but doesn’t want to make Nico uncomfortable by trying to poke and prod into an essentially dark period in his life. What is Kellie trying to gain from this? Is she trying to put a wedge between Percy and Nico’s relationship? Percy thinks back to what Kellie said before. _‘I’m interested in what the aftermath will entail.’_

40 minutes go by and the cafe is all cleaned and everything’s put away. Kellie speaks for the first time, causing Percy to jump. “Well that wasn’t too hard.” She stretches her arms above her head and walks to the back to retrieve her bag. “Say Percy? Do you think you can walk me home? Usually I have a friend to pick me up but she’s busy at the moment.”

“Oh, I-” Percy stops abruptly. _‘Promise me you’ll never go anywhere with her alone.’_ “I...I don’t think I…” A knock sounded on the glass door and Percy turns to see Nico on the other side. A feeling relief washes over Percy as he goes to unlock the door. “Nico! What brings you here?”

“I was going to take you home if you don’t mind.” Nico looks over Percy’s shoulder and sneers at Kellie. “Is she giving you trouble?” “Oh no,” said Percy, “No I was um…” He looks over a Kellie for a second he sees a flash of anger in her eyes. But she immediately composes herself and says, “I needed a walking buddy to my place in Lower Manhattan. I guess you can come along.”

“Fine,” says Nico. “Let’s go then.” Percy turns off the lights and locks the doors to Sweet Love. Kellie reaches to grab Percy by the arm, but was immediately shoved aside by Nico, who firmly takes Percy’s hand in a vice grip. Kellie narrows her eyes irritably. She starts walking and Percy and Nico follow.

During the whole walk to the nearest bus station and on the bus ride to Lower Manhattan, Kellie talked non stop about miscellaneous stuff like TV shows, the news, and men. “It’s so hard to find a good man nowadays,” said Kellie. “All guys want is a bit of ass and nothing else. I swear it’s the media that gives them the impression that women would open their legs if asked nicely.” Percy shifts closer to Nico and rests his head on his shoulder. “Getting tired of her?” Nico’s whispers. “Would it be mean if I say yes?” “In my eyes, no. It wouldn't be.”

“...-and I think you’re one of them.” Kellie finishes. Percy blinks. “I’m sorry, what?” “You’re on of the few good guys left in this miserable life.” She places a hand on Percy thigh and he visibly flinches. “You’re sweet, polite, and not to mention very handsome-” Nico slaps Kellies hand away and she hisses at the contact. He wraps an arm around Percy’s waist and growls through his teeth, “Keep your hands to yourself,” Kellie rolls her eyes and slumps into her seat with her arms crossed. “You’re no fun anymore Nico,” she mutters. Nico huffs angrily.

They finally make it to Lower Manhattan and they jump off the bus. “My apartment is down this way,” said Kellie. “It’s just a few blocks.” Percy makes a move to follow Kellie but Nico pulls him back. “We're not go any further than this,” he says. Kellie turns around with a hand on her hip. She didn’t seem disgruntled or annoyed. She was smiling with what looked like elation. “Oh? Why can’t you walk a girl to the front porch of her home?” She takes a step closer. “What the worst that a small innocent girl could do?”

Nico puts himself between Percy and Kellie like a shield.  
“Nico, what are you-?”  
“Percy you should go.”  
“What-”  
“Just go! I can take care of this.”

“So now you want to play?” Kellie asks. “I would usually let you coyness slide, but…” Something shot out from behind Kellie and it pierced through Nico’s stomach with a sickening squelch. It moved like a snake as it raised Nico from his feet and threw him off to the side. “I’m not playing fair this time.”

Percy couldn’t comprehend what happened after that. He remembers screaming for Nico and then a sharp pain tore through his right side. Blood was gushing from his fingers where he pressed his hand to the gaping wound. Then he was forcefully dragged away into an alleyway and was dumped unceremoniously on the hard concrete. He sees Kellie standing above him with the red undulating tail, her *kagune, swiving above her, blood dripped from the tip of the grotesque thing. The whites of her eyes have turned pitch black and her irises glowed a ruby red. The tell tale sign of a ghoul.

She smiles sweetly. “Percy, I really liked you. I wanted this to happen sooner, but Nico was the way of course.” She kneels down on one knee so she’s eye level with Percy’s fear induced eyes. “I am what the *Doves refer to as the Seductress. You must have heard of me from TV reports.” She settles herself into Percy’s lap and takes his face into her hands. “I got bored of the men in the Financial District. So I moved to Midtown to find more younger…” She pulls Percy’s shirt aside from his left shoulder, “More attractive…” She licks a strip of skin causing cold chills to seep into Percy’s bones. “More softer meat.”

The pain was abominable. The sound of tearing of flesh was enough to make Percy want to vomit. He blacked out at some point for a few seconds. He regained consciousness with his mouth covered by Kellie’s hand and his throat raw from the muffled screams. He breathed heavily, both from fear and the agonizing throbbing from his side and now his shoulder.

“I really wanted to see how long Nico could keep up this act he has around you,” Kellie says, but the words sounded distant to Percy’s ears. “But I got bored and I couldn’t wait any longer. You know that if I can’t have something I want it even more.” She gives Percy’s cheek a bloody kiss and laughs. “To be honest, this is cruel, even for him. To leave you helpless in my arms and at my mercy. It gets me excited.”

“Please…” Percy begs. “Please…” Kellie coos tauntingly. “Don’t worry Percy, I won’t eat you right away. I’ll take you a secret place of mine where no one can find us. Besides,” Her fingers play with the zipper of Percy’s pants, “I want to enjoy myself thoroughly before the main course.”

There was a swishing sound and Kellie was suddenly hurled against the brick wall opposite of Percy. There was a loud crack and Kellie crumpled to the ground with a painful yelp. The next thing Percy knew, he was being carried in someone arms. The wind was rushing in his ears and he felt disoriented from the change in elevation. He realized he was on top of one of the buildings above the alley way. Who…?

He blinks drearily and sees Nico staring down at him. But something was different. Instead of looking into the familiar dark chocolate eyes Percy came to love, there were red surrounded by a sea of black like Kellie’s. “Nico...you...you’re a…” The edges of his vision began to blur and Percy was pulled into the nothingness.

*****

_The sound of sneakers slapping the hard pavement echoed loudly in Percy’s ears. He looks behind himself and sees the creature chasing after him. Percy tried to run faster, but his legs felt like lead. No matter how much he screamed at himself to move, he couldn’t do it._

_The creature was gaining on him in tremendous speed. It reached out with it’s black clawed hand and snatced Percy’s arm. He was yanked to the ground with a hard thud and the creature hovered above him. Saliva dripped from it’s long fangs and it’s black and red eyes glared hungrily down at it’s prey._

_Percy couldn’t move, his body felt too heavy with the invisible weight on his chest. Without another moment wasted, the creature dug its claws into Percy’s stomach and tore it open in a bloody mess. His screams fell deaf to his own ears as the creature ate out his insides…_

Percy awoke with a start and he felt a light pressure on his head. He sees Sally beside him, her eyes red and her face lit up with relief. “Percy! My baby!” She tightly embraced him, causing him to moan in pain. “Oh! I’m so sorry! I was so worried! I thought...I thought…” “Mom...what happened?” Percy glances around the room and realizes he’s in a hospital room. A heart monitor beeped beside him and an IV was attached to his hand.

“Someone told the 911 operator that a stranger left you in their care and said you were attacked by a ghoul. They didn’t get the man’s name or face and while they made the call, he disappeared.” The events of last night resurfaced in Percy’s foggy conscious. Kellie, she was a ghoul! And Nico saved him. But…Nico...he’s also...

Percy shut his eyes from the memory. He looks down and sees his shoulder and his side were patched and his stomach turned from the sight of it. Sally takes Percy’s hand and holds it close to her chest. “When the hospital called and told me what happened, I was so scared. I can’t imagine the horror you must have gone through.” Her shoulders shake with restrained sobs and Percy feels his insides twist with guilt. “I’m sorry…” he whispers. “I’m so sorry…” “Don’t apologize,” Sally chokes. “It’s not your fault.”

A knock sounded at the door and Sally calls for whoever was here to come in. Two men in suits entered the room, both had a silver briefcase in their hand. “Hello, are you Percy Jackson?” The tallest man asked. “Who are you?” Sally demanded. “My apologies. I am *Special Class Investigator Horus. This is my partner *Rank 2 Investigator Carter Kane. We come from the Commission of Counter Ghoul’s main headquarters in Brooklyn.”

He takes one of the empty seats next to Sally. “We would like to ask your son a few questions about the incident that occured last night.” “My son has just woken up,” Sally said sternly. “I would like to kindly ask you to come back at a later time.” The man named Carter bowed his head respectfully. “We understand Ms. Jackson. But it would be better if we were to interview your son while the memory of the incident is still fresh in his mind. It would help us greatly in our investigation.”

“You will not!” shouted Sally appalled, standing up from her chair. “I won’t ask you again, come back-” “Mom. It’s ok. Let them ask.” Sally takes a calming breath and sits back down, turning her body away from Horus.

“Alright Mr. Jackson,” Carter began with a notepad and pen in hand. “Tell us from the beginning, how did you encounter this ghoul?” “She...her name was Kellie,” said Percy, “She worked at the same job as I at Sweet Love Coffee.” Sally gasped, her hands flew to her mouth in shock. “When was she hired?” Carter asked. “Some time in May. I think...on the 9th?”

“Can you describe her?” “She’s african american, about 5’4’’, short brown hair, brown eyes, petite.” Carter nods as he jots down his notes. “Were you alone the night you were attacked?” The image of Nico’s red and black eyes resurfaced from Percy’s memory. “Yes,” he lied. “She wanted me to walk her home to Lower Manhattan. She called herself the Seductress.”

Sally let out an sob, Horus and Carter both looked at Percy with wide eyes. “You were attacked by the Seductress, an *S rate ghoul, and you managed to escape it?!” Carter exclaimed with bafflement. “It’s impossible for an average citizen like you to outrun an S rate ghoul with injuries like yours. Especially if it came close enough to take a bite out of you.”

Sally stands up from her chair again. “I think my son has had enough! Now I’d like for you to leave!” “Please Ms. Jackson,” Carter pleaded, “It is essential that we-” “Investigator Kane,” Horus interrupts. “I believe we have everything.”

“B-But Special Class-”  
“We’ll give Ms. Jackson and her son some peace. They’ve been through enough this past 24 hours.”  
“...Yes sir. My apologies.”

Horus stands and hands Sally a business card. “Please, if you have anymore information, give us a call.” Sally scoffs but she takes the card and sticks it in her purse. Horus and Carter takes their suitcases and leave the hospital room. Sally sighs tiredly. “Honestly. They should have stop that Seductress a long time ago. Then none of this would have happened.”

*****

 _Percy: Nico_  
_Percy: Nico please answer_  
_Percy: Please I just want to talk_  
_Percy: I promise I’m not going to sick the investigators on you_  
_Percy: I didn’t tell them anything about you I swear! Just…_  
_Percy: Talk to me…_  
_Percy: Please?_

Percy lets his phone fall into his lap. Nico hasn’t answered any of his calls or texts for an entire day since the incident with Kellie. He hasn’t even paid a visit to make sure he was ok. _‘I bet he thinks I hate him now. I wouldn’t blame him.’_ The dragging hours of lying around in the hospital bed gave Percy a lot of time to dwell in his thoughts. He thinks back to the beginning, when he first met Nico, and he realized some instances he hasn’t noticed before.

Nico never ate a whole lot, which makes sense because ghouls can’t eat normal food. It tastes horrendous to them. But it almost doesn’t add up because Percy never noticed Nico having any discomfort when they would eat out at restaurants. How does he manage to swallow food down? Does he get sick afterwards? Percy stomach begins to turn just thinking how awful Nico must feel having to put up with eating something he can’t take.

He remembers when Nico first opened up to him by exposing his fear of everything being taken from him. Nico wanted his moments with Percy to be special, incase he were to find out what he truly was. Because after that, all there is to look forward to is his end by the investigators hands. Percy now realizes why Nico refused to talk about what happened to his family, because they must have been exterminated for being ghouls.

 _‘I wish I knew sooner. But I don’t know how I would have reacted if I did. Would I be disgusted? Scared? Does Chiron and Hazel know?’_ Percy suddenly sits up when he realizes that he now knows Nico is a ghoul, and just a few hours ago he intentionally kept that information from Horus and Carter Kane. It’s a criminal offence to keep a ghoul’s identity and their whereabouts a secret. It could result in life imprisonment, or even the death penalty.

Percy falls back onto his pillows with his hand over his face. _‘What the fuck have I gotten myself into?’_

*****

Annabeth and Grover were the first to visit the next day. They brought get well flowers and a blue cake which Percy greatly appreciated. Grover asked many questions about the incident while Annabeth stayed silent throughout. Percy noticed she looked contemplative, as if she’s thinking and analyzing what had happened the day before.

Piper, Leo, and Jason showed up a couple of hours later. Piper practically strangled Percy in a vicious hug and cried into his shoulder. “I knew that bitch was crazy,” she said to try to lighten the mood. Piper explained to Percy that she went to Olympus Garden to tell Chiron about what happened to him, and to let Nico know so he could visit. Deep down, Percy knew it wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

Few hours later into the late afternoon, Annabeth was the only one left after everyone exchanged their goodbyes and left the hospital room. “When are you getting checked out?” She asks. “Tomorrow morning,” said Percy. “And I'm pretty much relieved. Whoever said hospital food sucked was right.” Annabeth chuckles as she sets herself on the edge of Percy bed. “Hey, I hope you don’t mind me asking you something?” “Sure. Go ahead.”

Annabeth wrings her hands tightly. “Nico told you to stay away from Kellie, because he said she was dangerous. Do you think he knew she was a ghoul?” Percy felt his blood run cold. He silently thanked God that he wasn’t attached to the heart monitor anymore, because Annabeth would have easily caught on what’s going on.

“I...maybe he does?” Percy answered carefully. “Why?” “Well, it’s makes curious as to why he hasn’t reported this to the CCG. Especially if Kellie supposedly knew him since they were kids.” “Maybe he was blackmailed by her?” Percy offered. Annabeth shrugs. “I guess so.”

She gets up from the bed. “I wish I could stay longer, but I have to go to work tomorrow." She smiles as she steps backwards to the door. “I'll see you later.”

*****

Sally kept Percy at home the entire day after he got discharged from the hospital. She took off work so she could watch over him and make sure he takes his pain meds and cleans his wounds right. Every so often, she would check on him in his room to make sure he was feeling ok and Percy would reassure her he’s feeling fine.

Throughout the day Percy would call and send Nico text messages in hope he would eventually respond, but to no avail. “Nico...I understand you must be scared that I'm setting you up for a trap by the investigators, but I promise I'm not…” He pauses, his fingers clutching his phone a bit tighter. “...I...please...pick up...I don’t...I…” He couldn’t take it anymore. Percy hangs up his phone and falls backwards onto his bed. He hisses at the throb of pain in his shoulder, but he couldn’t find himself to care.

The next day in the afternoon, Percy managed to convince Sally that’s he going to Nico’s place and he’ll be spending the night. He decides to take a short bus ride and just walk the rest of the way there to give some time to mull over his words.

When he finally makes it to the apartment complex, he rings for the main office.  
“Hello?”  
“Um, hey is Nico di Angelo or Hazel Levesque home?”  
“No, they haven’t been home in a few days.”

Percy felt his heart sink to his stomach. He bolts to the street and runs around the entire building until he see where Nico’s bedroom window would be at. He climbs on top of the nearest dumpster and grabs onto the steel ladder that goes up the staircase running alongside the apartment building.

He climbs and climbs until he reaches Nico’s window and he peer through it. The room is empty. His closet and dresser looked like it was raided and there were some dark stains that looked like blood on the wood floor.

Was Nico ok? Where did he go? All of these thought stormed in Percy brain and he felt he was going to collapse. In a fit of anger and frustration, he punched the glass of the window, causing it to crack under the force of his fist. “Shit,” he hisses. All of the energy drained from his body, leaving him numb. He slides down on the rusted balcony and curls into himself. Moments later he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagune- A ghoul's predatory organ/weapon.  
> Doves- How ghouls refer to ghoul investigators.  
> Special Class Investigator- The highest ranking investigator in the Commission of Counter Ghoul.  
> Rank 2 Investigator- Second highest rank among junior investigators.  
> Rate S- Ghouls at this rate are a dangerous threat


	6. Chapter 6

Percy dreamt he was falling. There was no clouds, no sky, just darkness and the pull of gravity. When he managed to stir from his sleep, he felt a wave of disorientation. He was moving, but he wasn’t moving himself. He’s being carried by someone who was running and jumping. He grunts as they make a hard landing on a...building?

Percy looks around and sees that he’s being carried over the rooftops of New York. He yelps in surprise while the person made a huge leap across a 5 foot gap between two buildings. “Holy shit!” The person loses their footing and stumbles when they land. They lose their grip of Percy, who skids across the roof.

Pain flared in his side and shoulder he sits up and comes face to face to the person who’s being hauling him across Manhattan. They wore a black cloak with a hood over their head and a green witch mask. Percy felt his blood freeze. Ghouls were known to wear masks to hide their identities from ghoul investigators. It was just his luck he would end up getting caught by another ghoul within the same week. He attempts to scramble away, but the witch managed to get a hold of his arm. They pin him down by his bad shoulder and raises their first. “Sorry Percy.” The last thing Percy remembers before getting knocked out was that the witch behind the mask sounded like Hazel.

*****

Once again Percy wakes up disoriented. He sits up abruptly only to fall back when the world tilted sideways and his stomach lurched. His nose and left cheek throbbed in pain and the memory of the witch punching his lights out came back to him.

He blinks blearily and sees he’s lying on a couch in what looks like a break room. The lights were off, the only thing illuminating the room was a lamp sitting on a small table next to the couch. There was a single round wooden table and three chairs in the middle of the break room and a couple of coffee machines on the counter. _‘Where the hell am I?’_

There was a knock at the door. It opened and Chiron enters with a mug of steaming coffee. “Hello Percy.” He approaches him calmly and hands him the mug. “Thought you might like something hot.” Percy gingerly takes the beverage. The warmth of the coffee seeped into his cold fingers. “Thanks.”

Chiron takes one of the chairs from the table and sits in it facing Percy. “Hazel told me she found you sitting on the metal balcony of her apartment. What were you doing there?” “I-I was hoping that I see Nico. Do you know where he is?” Chiron tilts his head. “For what reason?” Percy takes a cautious sip of his coffee. “I...I just want to talk...I want to tell him that I…” “Tell him what?”

Percy puts his coffee down beside his feet on the floor. “Do you know? Do you know what Nico is?” Chiron sits up a little straighter in his chair. His eyes seem to bore down into Percy. “What? Be more specific.” Percy swallows thickly. “...A ghoul.”

The corner of Chiron’s lips quirk up. He closes his eyes and says, “Yes. I’ve known for a long time that Nico is a ghoul.” His eyes open and Percy almost startles from his seat. Ruby irises in a pool of black, the *kakugan of a ghoul. Percy bites into the knuckle of his hand as he tries to calm his breathing. “Do...do the others know? Hazel? Frank? Reyna?” “Yes of course. Because their ghouls too.”

Percy swallows the biles rising in his throat. He bends over in his seat, moaning from the nausea twisting his stomach.  
“Are you afraid Percy?”  
“No.”  
“You’re body seems to say otherwise.”  
“I don’t care. I’m not afraid of you. I want to talk to Nico.”  
“And why should I let you.”  
“Because I love him!”

Percy manages to stand up from the couch, the nails of his fingers bit harshly into the palms of his hands. “Do what you want with me! Search me, torture me however you like to ensure I’m not leading any investigators to you! Kill me, I don’t care! Just...let me see Nico before you do. Please.”

The black of Chiron’s eyes slowly turn white, the red fades from his irises and turn back into a light brown. He stands from his chair and beckons for Percy to follow him. He leads Percy out of the room and they walk towards a door at the very back of Olympus Garden. He unlocks the door and behind was a case of stairs. “I own an apartment on top of my cafe,” says Chiron as he and Percy ascend the stairs. “Nico should still be awake.”

Percy could feel his heart beat erratically. They reach the landing and Chiron knocks on a door. “Nico. Someone is here to see you.” Chiron opens the door and Percy slips inside. Nico was sitting on the couch in the living room, his knees close to his chest, his hair draped over his eyes. The door closes behind him and Percy finds himself alone with Nico.

Nico looks up to see who his visitor was and he nearly jumps off the couch when he stands. “What are you doing here?” There was no anger in those words, Nico’s voice trembled with fear. Everything Percy wanted to say flew out of his mind and all he could think to do was slowly approach.

“Why did Chiron let you in here? You weren’t supposed to find me!” Percy took another step forward and Nico takes a step back. “You’re never quiet. Why are you quiet?” Another few steps forward. Nico stops, his hands clenched tightly. “Why won’t you say anything! Call me a monster! Call me a demon! Say that you hate me! Say that I should never exist! Say something! Percy!” Percy now is face to face to Nico. He raises a hand and Nico flinches as if he was expecting to be struck. A ghoul was afraid to be hit by a human. It’s almost ironic.

Percy slowly brings his hand to Nico’s face, gently caressing his cheek. “It must have been lonely. Having to hide such a huge secret from someone you care about.” The dam finally broke. Hysterical laughter turned to uncontrollable sobs as Nico cried out. Percy pulled him into his chest and held on like his life depended on it. Ghouls were supposed to be unfeeling, cold blooded killers. But this ghoul in Percy’s arms was the most human he has ever seen.

*****

Percy wakes up with a creak in his neck the next morning. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and scrunches his face up when he felt something tickle his nose. He glances down to see a mess of dark hair and remembers that Nico is sleeping on top of him on Chiron’s couch. A dull throb of pain pulses in Percy’s injured side from Nico’s weight but he pays no mind to it.

“Hey.” Percy runs his fingers through Nico’s hair, carefully untangling the unruly locks. Nico stirs slightly by adjusting his cheek on Percy’s chest. “Nico,” Percy says gently as he rub small circles into Nico’s back. He mutters incoherently as he raises his head. Brown eyes peered through his lashes and Percy felt a rush of relief.

“Morning.” He presses a kiss on Nico’s forehead. His cheeks flush a light pink and he buries his face into Percy chest. “I was almost afraid to wake up. Because I was afraid last night was just a dream.” Percy places his hand under Nico’s chin and raises his head to get a better look at him. “I promise that it was very real. I won’t leave your side Nico.”

He captures Nico’s lips into his own and he feels him relax into the kiss. “How’s your injuries?” he asks, running his fingers over Percy’s left shoulder and his right side. He pulls at the shirt collar to examine the bandages. “It’s hurts a little,” says Percy, “but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” A realization suddenly crosses his mind. “Wait.” He sits up with Nico in his lap and he pulls his shirt up. He wasn’t sure what he expected to see, an ugly scar maybe. But Nico’s stomach looked as if it wasn’t even scratched.

“Wow. They weren’t kidding when they say ghouls heal pretty good.” Nico’s eyes widen when he remembers what Percy was talking about. “Oh, right.” Percy spreads his fingers on Nico's stomach, pressing his thumbs into the soft skin. “Did it hurt when she…?” Nico huffs. “Well duh. It’s not fun to get stabbed in the gut.” Percy smirks. “I guess. I’m just curious because normally, people would die from a blow like that” “Well I’m not like other people.”

Percy’s smile turns into a frown when he asks, “What happened to Kellie? Did you...kill her?” Nico shakes his head. “No. But I did rough her up real good to remind her where her place is. She won’t bother you anymore. Besides, she’s going to have to go into hiding since the Doves will be hot on her trail by now.” His eyes harden. “She shouldn’t have been so greedy with those men, especially you. I’m sorry you got involved.”

Percy rests his head on Nico’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist. “No need to apologize. I wish I knew sooner, somehow.” Nico chuckles. “I hoped you’d never find out, about Kellie or me. But here we are.” Percy smiles to himself. He kisses a trail from Nico’s collar to the edge of his jaw, feeling his heart race as Nico sighs from his touches. “I missed you,” he whispers into his ear. “I missed you too,” Nico gasps.

There was a knock at the front door and Nico and Percy scramble to the opposite sides of the couch as Chiron enters his apartment with two cups of coffee in one hand and a plate with pita bread in the other. “Good morning boys,” he greets. He places the cups and the plate on the coffee table. “My apologies Percy. I have no food that would serve as a suitable breakfast, so I toasted some pita bread for you.” “Oh, thank you.”

Percy takes the toast from Chiron and takes a bite out of it. It’s dry but at least it wasn’t burnt. “Nico,” Chiron begins, “I have invited Hazel, Frank, and Reyna to come to Olympus Garden for mandatory meeting about our...current situation.” Percy keeps his eyes lowered knowing full well Chiron is obviously talking about him. “I would like for you to participate since this greatly concerns you and Percy.” Nico glances at Percy for a moment. “Is he staying up here?” “Yes, for the time being. Come downstairs in a few minutes alright?”

Chiron takes his leave and closes the door behind him. “I’m going to get dressed,” Nico says as he stands up from the couch. He disappears down a hallway and eneters the bathroom on the left. He comes back out wearing a great t-shirt and faded jeans. “Its shouldn't take long. Will you be ok by yourself?” “I’ll be fine.” Percy pecks Nico on the lips, and before he completely pulls away, Nico leans in to steal another kiss. They smile as they give each other one last kiss before Nico turns away and leaves the apartment.

Percy spends the next 10 minutes sitting on the couch scrolling through instagram and youtube on his phone. He texts his mom to reassure her he’s still alive and Sally tells him she’s wants him home before she get back from work later in the evening. He puts his phone down and leans his head back to fully take in everything that has happened these past few days.

Nico is ghoul. That’s one thing for sure, but it never made Percy think of him differently now that he knows. Of course that doesn’t mean Percy doesn’t have mixed feelings about it either. People have lost family members and friends to ghouls, but so have ghouls themselves by the CCG.

Never in a thousand years did Percy think he would sympathize with a ghoul, but it must be due to the fact he was always curious about them. Did some of them feel sorry when they have to eat someone? How do they choose their prey? What does human flesh taste like to them? Percy felt the urge to ask these questions to Nico, but deep down he knew it wouldn’t end well if he were to ask.

There was a loud bang come from somewhere downstairs. Percy looks up at the door in confusion. He stands up when he hears loud stomping and it was getting closer. The front door slams open and Reyna was there, her face contorted with rage, her kakugan eyes blazed with fury. The next thing Percy knew, he was slammed into the wood floor with the wind knocked out of him. Reyna clenched her hand tightly around his throat, her face pressed close to his. “I’m going to kill you right here right now,” she hisses.

Suddenly she was thrown across the room and Nico was kneeling at Percy’s side, picking him up and pressing his head protectively against his chest. Percy coughs and gags as he watches Reyna stand, her braid whipping over her shoulder. “Get away from him Nico!” An animal like growl rumbles deep in Nico throat, a growl Percy never thought he could make. Reyna begins to charge but was grabbed from behind by Frank.

“Reyna please, let’s settle this in a civil manner!” he exclaims, but Reyna didn’t seem to be easily deterred. She puts her hands around Frank’s neck and throws him over her shoulder with all her weight and he lands with a thunk. Before she could even move, Chiron was behind with a hand on her shoulder. “Reyna, please cease this disgraceful behavior.” His voice was neutral but the emphasis of his words were threatening enough. Reyna didn’t move for a good few seconds. She scoffs and turns towards the door, shoving her shoulder harshly against Chiron’s arm as she leaves.

Hazel comes running up the stairs and frantically scrambles to Frank’s side. “What happened?” “Reyna went ballistic and attacked Percy,” Nico said through gritted teeth. He looks down at Percy and his eyes soften with concern. “Are you ok?” Percy coughs before he manages to choke out a word. “Y-Yeah. I think so.”

Frank sits up with Hazel’s help, his large hand rubbing the back of his head. “I’m sorry. I wish I stopped her sooner.” “It’s not your fault Frank,” Nico reassured. He helps Percy slowly stand up from his crouched position, putting an arm around his waist for support. “Chiron, I’m taking Percy out for breakfast.” Chiron bows his head in affirmation. “Yes of course. It would be best to put off the meeting until Reyna cools off. And I’m sure Percy would like to enjoy a real meal.”

*****

Percy and Nico walk hand in hand down the street to a nearby pancake house. Percy’s throat was still a bit sore from Reyna crushing the air out of him, dark bruises were slowly blooming from the skin. Some bystanders gave concerned looks as the walk past, but Percy tries to pay no mind to it. “Now I understand why Reyna hates me,” said Percy, “It’s because I’m human. I’m a threat to you guys.”

Nico sighs heavily. “I...I can’t deny that. But that doesn’t excuse the way she treated you.” Percy thinks back to a few weeks ago when Reyna gave her warning to him. _‘Stay away from him if you know what’s best for you and him.’_ “She was trying to protect you,” he said, to which Nico angrily responds, “I don’t need her protection!”

They both stop in the middle of the sidewalk. Some people stared in confusion, some gave Nico dirty looks. Nico takes in a calming breath. “I know she has her best interests in mind, but I can take care of myself. And you’re no threat to me.” He tugs Percy’s arm so they’d continue walking.

They arrive at the pancake house and Percy orders a plate of waffles with bacon. His order arrives and he digs into his breakfast. “How did you manage to eat food while we were on dates?” he asks after a mouthful of waffle. Nico chuckles nervously. “Um, it took a lot of practice. I had to swallow my bites whole so I wouldn’t taste the food and then later I have to throw it up or else I’ll get sick.” Percy eyes widen at the statement. “Wow. And you had to that like every time?” “It’s the price to pay to pass as human.”

Percy looks down at his waffles and suddenly he doesn’t feel hungry anymore.  
“Hey, can I ask you something?”  
“What is it?”  
“Am I...the only human who knows about you being...you know?”  
“Yes you are. None of my friends know.”  
“Right, ok. Um...Kellie told me you used to me more...I guess closed off. Was it after your family was killed by the…?”

Percy stops when he sees Nico’s eyes glaze over. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have-” “No. You deserve to know. Just not here with so many people.” Nico pays for the meal and Percy takes his waffles in a to-go box. They leave the pancake house and take the bus to Central Park. They walk until they reach the Central Park Carousel. They sit at one of the empty benches and watch the kids and parents play on the the colorful merry-go-round.

“My parents and my sister Bianca were killed by the Doves within the same year a few months apart,” said Nico. “I was ten years old when they died. First it was mom. Then it was my dad seeking revenge for her death. Bianca and I had to run away from home when we realized our father wasn’t coming back. We lived on the streets of Portland, Maine for four months until my sister was cut down trying to protect me from the Doves chasing after us.”

“I knew that the world was unfair, but it was different seeing it first hand. I quickly learned that you weren’t safe from both humans and ghouls alike. It was kill or be killed and I was taught to be merciless to no one.” Nico’s hunches over in his seat. “I’ve done things I’m not proud of. If it wasn’t for Hazel, I don’t know what I would have become.” “When did you meet Hazel?” Percy asks.

“Here in New York City when I was around 13. She was homeless like me and we stuck together until we ran into Chiron one day.” Nico stopped speaking after that. The distant music of the carousel was the only thing filling the silence. “I’m sorry,” Percy said. Nico looks up confused. “Sorry for what?” “For the circumstances you had to live with. It forced you to grow up too soon. No kid ever has to go through that.”

Nico chuckles but there was no humor to it. “I appreciate the sentiment. But my story isn’t much different from other ghouls. If you heard one, you’ve heard them all.” Percy eyes lower to the gravel beneath his feet. He remembers Annabeth saying something similar to that a few weeks ago. Maybe ghouls and humans aren’t that different. Percy puts his arm around Nico’s shoulders and pulls him closer to his side. Nico leans into Percy’s touch, taking his free hand and clasping it between his own. They continue to watch the children and parents on the carousel.

*****

Percy is lying in his bed later that evening. He stares up at the ceiling counting the small cracks in the worn paint. Nico told him earlier before he left that Chiron is commencing the meeting once again since Reyna has managed to calm down. He gave Percy a disposable phone said he’ll call once it was over. “It’s just to be safe,” Nico said.

Percy has no idea what to expect. He’s at the mercy of the ghouls of Olympus Garden. For whatever they’re planning on what to do with him, Nico will have his best interests at heart and hopefully Hazel agrees with him. Not so sure about Frank since he barely knows Percy and Reyna of course hates him. Chiron is the tie breaker and he’s the person Percy’s more worried about. The man is wild card in this situation.

The phone rings and his heart jumps into his throat. He picks it up and answers with shaking hands. “Hey.” “Percy, Chiron wants to talk to you.” Nico’s voice sounded neutral. Percy isn’t sure how to take his tone of voice. There was silence for a few seconds and Chiron’s voice sounds through the speaker.

“Good evening Percy,” said Chiron. “I have an offer I would like to propose to you.” “O-Oh, ok,” said Percy nervously. “We have made the decision to hire you at Olympus Garden as a waiter and barista.” _‘Wait, what?’_

“You’re offering me a job? That’s it?” Percy asks confused. “Frank was the one to make the suggestion. He’s allowing you to take his place.” said Chiron. Percy sits up on his bed with a concerned look on his face. “Are you sure? I don’t want to take his job.” “Frank will be moved to do other tasks,” Chiron reassured. “He was glad to offer you his position since I have him serve at the cafe and run errands with another employee of mine. This is a compromise we came up with to assure some...concerns Reyna had about you.”

Percy frowns. “So I’m being supervised under the assumption I’m going to sick the investigators on you.” “Essentially, yes,” said Chiron bluntly. “This the only good solution I can offer you. The other option I’m afraid is grim.” Percy swallows. Of course they couldn’t risk keeping him alive. “I accept the offer.”

*****

Percy wished he didn’t have to do this. He went to Sweet Love the next morning to tell Aphrodite that he’s quitting his job. He fabricated a story that his mom doesn’t want him to work there anymore because of the incident with Kellie.

“I understand Percy,” said Aphrodite, “Given what you’ve been through I wouldn’t put it past you.” “Yeah, I’m very sorry,” Percy said guiltily. Aphrodite reaches inside the front drawer of her desk and pulls out a piece of paper. “Here. I hope this could cover a least some of your medical bills.” She hands Percy a $8,000 check.

“Aphrodite, I couldn’t-” “It’s the least I could do.” Percy takes the check with a heavy heart and pockets in in his pants. “Thank you for giving me the chance to work with you.” Aphrodite smiles warmly. “The pleasure is all mine.”

Percy leaves the cafe and finds Nico waiting for him at the front. “How did it go?” “Easier said than done. I feel awful.” Nico takes Percy’s hand and kisses him on the cheek. “It’s for the best.” They walk down the street to find the nearest subway to get to Nico’s apartment.

“Chiron wants to get you measured for you uniform tomorrow. You'll start working the same shift as me next monday. I’ll show you the ropes around the cafe.” Percy squeezes Nico’s hand. “I’m a bit nervous about this. Is there anything I should know about before my first day?”

Nico bites his lower lip. “Well, I guess you should know now rather than later. We don’t only serve humans. Ghouls come to our cafe for coffee too.” Percy stops abruptly. “Would that be a problem? Would the ghouls be suspicious that I’m the only human working there?” Nico sees that Percy’s shoulders are visibly shaking, his green eyes wide with concern. He places his hands on either side of Percy’s jaw, his thumbs stroked his cheeks soothingly. “Don’t worry about them. Chiron has a cover story incase someone asks for whatever reason. Everything will be ok.”

He pulls Percy in for a kiss and he happily kisses back with a sigh. “Hey, I forgot to mention that Hazel won’t be home until later this afternoon,” said Nico suggestively as he pulled at Percy’s belt loops. Percy face flushes red and he smiles against Nico’s lips. “Well let’s get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakugan- The black and red eyes of a ghoul
> 
> *****
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
